New Perspective: Asuka Maxwell
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Às vezes para se apaixonar, basta olhar aquela pessoa por uma nova perspectiva.
1. Capítulo 01

.

**Retratações**: Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus devidos criadores.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: ****New Perspective**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:** 5x4

**Censura: **M

* * *

.

**Parte 1**

.

Sempre detestara aquelas comemorações de fim de ano. Para ele, eram apenas uma desculpa para as pessoas ficarem bêbadas, fazerem besteiras, dizerem o que não deveria ser dito e depois se envergonharem pelo resto do próximo ano que ainda nem começara. Ainda se perguntava por que ia sempre a essas festas? Nos Preventers era costumeiramente assim: próximo do final do ano tinha uma reunião informal entre os funcionários, onde era proibido levar cônjuges, namorados (as) ou coisa parecida para a festa; era algo apenas entre os funcionários, era pra ser algo simples apenas para desestressar o ambiente de trabalho, mas que sempre acabava com alguém bêbado, fazendo uma grande besteira que provavelmente lhe causaria uma punição administrativa ou uma demissão por justa causa assim que recomeçassem as atividades do ano seguinte.

Gostava de pensar que comparecia àquelas comemorações por obrigação, mas no fundo não gostava de admitir que se permitia ser arrastado porque simplesmente não queria ficar sozinho em plena noite do dia 29 de dezembro, assistindo algum programa inútil na televisão e se entupindo de um monte de porcaria. Aquela palavra pesava mais em sua mente do que seria capaz de admitir...

Sozinho.

Preferia imaginar que estava sozinho por opção; que assim seria sempre melhor, já que não gostava de dividir seus pensamentos, dúvidas, sentimentos, enfim, sua vida com mais ninguém. Não queria outra pessoa invadindo seu espaço e uma série de outros motivos que poderia passar a noite inteira enumerando. Mas, por mais que fosse mais fácil pensar assim, não era idiota o suficiente para acreditar nisto.

Estava sentado em um canto isolado do que antes era a repartição de arquivos de pessoas desaparecidas, mas que agora havia sido transformado em um enorme salão de festas, com direito a bar e tudo. Segurava uma bebida nas mãos que, àquela altura da noite, já deveria estar em ponto de ebulição, pois somente a segurava sem necessariamente bebê-la. Era apenas uma desculpa para afastar quem por ventura se aproximasse de si perguntando se queria algo para beber. A resposta já estaria na ponta da língua, ou melhor, na ponta dos dedos.

De longe observava os quatro jovens que há alguns anos atrás haviam sido seus companheiros de guerra. Tinha que admitir que era no mínimo estranho a relação que desenvolvera com os outros rapazes: eles eram o que ele tinha de mais próximo a uma família na vida. A guerra lhe tirara tudo, teve que se agarrar às pequenas coisas que lhe restaram, e saber que aqueles jovens também dividiram experiências muito parecidas com as suas próprias, lhe reconfortava de certa maneira. Não que achasse bom que outra pessoa tivesse também seu lar arrancado de suas mãos pelas batalhas, mas saber que alguém lhe entendia naquele mundo tão grande era algo que o oprimia menos.

Havia um acordo mudo entre ele e aqueles quatro jovens; não era preciso palavras trocadas, nem promessas ou algo do gênero, porém, sabia que sempre que estivesse no fundo do poço, precisando que alguém lhe salvasse, um deles estaria sempre disposto a lhe estender a mão e trazê-lo de volta em segurança. Mesmo que nunca permitisse que alguém tivesse uma relação de proximidade consigo, gostava da sensação reconfortante que aquela certeza lhe trazia.

De longe ouvia a risada do mais improvável dos pilotos Gundam. Era uma risada alegre, gostosa de ouvir e que preenchia todo aquele espaço; mesmo que o salão estivesse cheio e barulhento, aquela risada era inconfundível. Observava o homem ainda com expressões de garoto em seu bonito rosto e dono de uma longa trança e olhos violetas, contar alguma história aos seus companheiros de trabalho que no mínimo era inventada, aumentada ou totalmente diferente do que na realidade deveria ter acontecido, enquanto todos ao seu redor riam também.

Da distância onde se encontrava, não pudera ouvir sobre que se tratava a tal historia, mas isso não impediu que seus lábios se curvassem em um tímido sorriso só de imaginar o conto cabuloso que aquele jovem estaria dizendo. Logo seu corpo se encolheu e seu sorriso desapareceu ao passar por sua mente a lembrança de uma das besteiras que esta comemoração de final de ano dos Preventers lhe induzira a fazer.

Aquela lembrança ainda estava muito vívida em suas memórias, mas provavelmente já deveria ter sido superada e apagada da memória do jovem de trança que agora preenchia todo o salão com suas risadas gostosas.

Antes que sua mente pudesse vagar pelas recordações daquele fim de ano em que havia cometido tal besteira, sua atenção foi desviada para outro canto do salão onde estava um jovem de expressões orientais sisudas. O rapaz olhava com cara de poucos amigos para o garoto de risada alegre; seus olhos demonstravam pura desaprovação e podia jurar que também havia mágoa naquele olhar. Imediatamente, reconheceu o que significava. Às vezes aquele olhar também passava por seus próprios olhos quando fitava o americano.

O jovem de longa trança, olhos violeta e risada alegre, atendia pelo discreto nome de Duo Maxwell, o qual nada combinava com sua personalidade hiperativa. Duo era o tipo de pessoa que por onde passava, chamava a atenção; tinha o sorriso fácil, a personalidade animada e envolvente, além de muita beleza física. Já havia sido o motivo da perdição de muitos funcionários dos Preventers, inclusive do jovem oriental de expressões sisudas que o encarava. Duo não era uma pessoa de coração leviano, apenas não se prendia muito às pessoas.

Durante a guerra, Duo e o oriental que outrora havia sido chamado de soldado perfeito, haviam mantido um relacionamento. Era visível perceber que houvera duas formas bem diferentes de envolvimento entre eles. Duo encarara tudo de forma superficial: para ele fora apenas diversão, algo para suprimir a solidão e o isolamento que a guerra impunha; apenas uma amizade com benefícios, nada que envolvesse sentimentos mais sérios.

Já o oriental de expressões sisudas, que atendia pelo imponente nome de Heero Yui, havia se apaixonado. Era uma ironia, uma piada do destino afirmar isto, mas era a mais pura verdade. O soldado perfeito, introvertido e sem sentimentos, pelo menos em teoria, se apaixonara pela mais problemática das criaturas: o jovem comunicativo e de personalidade completamente adversa a sua. Parecia até um daqueles filmes adolescentes onde o nerd se caía de amores pela agora mais popular do colégio. Um clichê total, mas que ocorrera de fato.

Depois que a guerra acabou, a necessidade daquele relacionamento também se extinguiu dentro de Duo. O adolescente ainda continuara por algum tempo fazendo visitas de amizade beneficiada a Heero, porém, essas visitas foram se tornando cada vez mais raras, até que se findara de vez, para desespero do soldado perfeito. Heero era orgulhoso demais e ainda ostentava aquela austeridade, e não admitia que se apaixonara por Duo e que aquele fim de relacionamento lhe arruinara por dentro. Então, estava sempre pelos cantos, se alimentando dos restos da atenção que Duo lhe dava.

Novamente, retornando à conclusão que chegara de que Duo não era uma pessoa leviana e sim alguém que não se prendia, tinha que admitir que o americano já tivera casos com muitos homens, mas não o considerava promiscuo e sem sentimentos; era apenas a forma que ele encontrara de sobreviver após a guerra: estar com muitos e, ao mesmo tempo, com ninguém. Tinha pena e até compaixão pelo olhar magoado e acusatório que o japonês lançava agora para o jovem de trança. Conseguia entender a forma circunspecta e distante que Heero adotara para sobreviver após as guerras, mas não conseguia entender como Heero sobrevivera a Duo, às vezes nem ele mesmo compreendia como ele próprio sobrevivera ao americano.

Depois de cruzar seu caminho com o do moreno de olhos violeta, era isso que você conseguia fazer: apenas sobreviver.

**_-Flash-Back-_**

_Era__ para ser apenas mais uma dessas comemorações de final de ano que tanto odiava, e já tinha uma meta pré-estabelecida dentro de si: iria à festa, cumprimentaria seus colegas de trabalho, beberia no máximo um copo de qualquer bebida alcoólica que estivessem servindo e partiria. Pronto. Era o plano perfeito. Se não fosse talvez por um certo jovem de cabelos trançados – que mexia com sua fértil imaginação – cruzar seu caminho naquela noite._

_Já varava a madrugada quando o americano, completamente embriagado – diga-se de passagem – tivera a brilhante idéia de subir em cima de umas das mesas remanescentes do que outrora já fora um sério ambiente de trabalho, e iniciar um discurso nada educado ou pudico. Passara a mãos por seus cabelos negros, presos num curto rabo de cavalo, e soltara um suspiro de desaprovação._

_A essa altura da noite, o jovem loiro que era sempre o mais paciente a suportar estes ataques de exibicionismo de Duo, havia ido embora acompanhado por seu inseparável amigo de misteriosos olhos verdes e uma franja castanha que lhe tapava um dos olhos._

_Suspirou novamente em resignação, olhou para o outro canto do salão e viu um japonês com uma expressão ilegível na face, se aproximar da mesa onde o americano dava seu showzinho. Respirou fundo pela terceira vez. Teria que intervir antes que aquela noite terminasse de forma no mínimo trágica. Apertou o passo para chegar mais rápido que o japonês à mesa onde Duo estava._

_Sem pensar muito, puxou o americano pelas pernas colocando de forma constrangedora no ombro e carregando-o para longe da multidão que assistia seu showzinho. Existiram protestos e vaias de vários companheiros de trabalho, que estavam se divertindo de forma sádica com aquele discurso imoral que Duo fazia._

_Levando Duo para longe, percebeu que foi seguido por um japonês nada contente._

_– Ei, me solta! Eu ainda não terminei meu discurso, me solta! – ouviu a voz do americano chorosa e alterada pela bebida, enquanto este se debatia tentando se soltar._

_– Desonroso. – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, deixando claro que não o colocaria no chão ate estarem longe dali._

_Ao entrar em uma sala mais afastada e pouco iluminada do departamento, colocou o americano no chão. Este logo que se viu livre das mãos do amigo, fez menção de sair da sala para então voltar, mas foi impedido pelo japonês que chegou à porta da sala._

_– Em que diabos você estava pensando? Um agente dos Preventers se dando a um papel ridículo desses. – Heero o censurou._

_– Chegou a policia! – exclamou Duo em desaprovação ao sermão que logo se iniciaria._

_– Poupe saliva, Yui. Maxwell provavelmente não vai prestar atenção e nem lembrar de uma palavra que você disser._

_– Gente! – Duo deu um alto soluço. – Eu acho que não tô nada bem. Não sabia que vocês dois tinham irmãos gêmeos. – o americano disse antes de cair de bunda no chão._

_– Ele está mais bêbado do que o de costume. Acho melhor levá-lo pra casa. – Heero sugeriu, agarrando o braço de Duo e tentando levantá-lo._

_– NÃO! – Duo gritou se soltando das mãos do oriental. – Você é chato e vai brigar comigo! – Duo disse de forma meio desconexa e alterada balançando o dedo indicador. -Com você eu não vou!_

_– Deixa, Yui. Eu o levo pra casa. – Wufei disse, vendo que quando Duo estava em seu perfeito juízo e dizia não pra alguma coisa ele era bem teimoso, imaginem então quando estava bêbado._

_Heero passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados, de forma nervosa, e suspirou._

_– É melhor então você levá-lo. – Heero concordou, abrindo caminho para que Wufei e Duo pudessem chegar ao elevador e deixar o prédio dos Preventers. Era melhor que o amigo chinês o levasse, do que Duo dar mais algum vexame em seu ambiente de trabalho._

_O caminho para a casa do americano havia sido até tranqüilo para a costumeira personalidade teimosa e hiperativa de Duo. Este se debatera um pouco antes de entrar no carro do chinês, depois cantara algumas músicas de um jeito enrolado durante o percurso e, por fim, acabara dormindo no banco do passageiro. Ao chegar ao apartamento onde o americano morava, Wufei desceu do carro e o rodeou. Cautelosamente, para não acordar o americano, abriu a porta do passageiro, destravou o cinto de segurança que prendia o corpo de Duo, pegando-o no colo. Ao colocar o corpo quente do jovem de trança em seus braços, não pode se impedir de ser invadido pelo cheiro fresco de lavanda que vinha dos longos cabelos de Duo, que mesmo o cheiro da bebida não anulava aquele aroma sempre agradável do americano._

_Inspirou profundamente, se recompondo. Não podia permitir que sua fértil imaginação tomasse o controle agora. Então, repetiu mentalmente os passos que deveria seguir: levar Duo até seu apartamento, dar-lhe o banho, trocar aquelas roupas, certificar-se de que o americano dormiria bem e ir embora; tudo isso sem deixar que fizesse algo fora do que estava em seu roteiro._

_Wufei não era necessariamente apaixonado por Duo, mas este mexia demais com seus pensamentos mais libidinosos e secretos. Sentia uma atração exagerada pelo americano e se não fosse o hábito que Duo tinha de se envolver com várias pessoas e não se apegar a ninguém, talvez pudesse se apaixonar por ele._

_Não que Wufei fosse do tipo romântico que sonhava encontrar sua alma gêmea e viver feliz para sempre, mas acreditava na honra de um relacionamento. Na verdade, duvidava muito que Duo pudesse um dia honrar alguém._

_Abriu a porta do apartamento de Duo com certa dificuldade. Ainda que o americano fosse magro e leve, carregá-lo por tanto tempo já estava sendo doloroso. Levou o corpo adormecido do americano diretamente para o banheiro. Durante o trajeto Duo disse algumas coisas desconexas, sua mente oscilava entre acordar e adormecer de vez. Depositou o jovem no chão frio do box, ouvindo alguns sons de protestos vindo da boca de Duo, mas que não foram compreendidos por seus ouvidos._

_Certificou-se de que o chuveiro estava na posição verão e o abriu, ouvindo imediatamente palavrões que nem ao menos conhecia antes, saírem da boca do americano._

_– Caralho, quem foi o filho duma puta? Fecha essa porra de água fria! – Duo gritava, enquanto seu corpo despertava por completo._

_– Você precisa acordar, trocar esta roupa e comer algo. Está bêbado demais e de estômago vazio, não vai te fazer bem. – Wufei disse de forma severa, lembrando-se que reparara em Duo durante a festa inteira para saber que ele não havia comido nada._

_– Você me paga, seu china desgraçado! – Duo blasfemou, retirando sua camisa molhada do corpo._

_Mesmo concentrado em seu propósito, Wufei não foi capaz de se impedir de admirar o americano se despir. A pele levemente bronzeada de textura aparentemente sedosa, o corpo magro e bem definido, a trança comprida e castanha que caia como um manto de pura perdição sobre as costas nuas do americano._

_– Gosta do que vê, China? _

_Wufei sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Duo. Estava tão perdido em sua imaginação fértil e inútil, que nem ao menos percebera que se deixara ser consumido e ludibriado por ela. E seu descuido havia sido perfeitamente percebido pelo americano._

_– Responde. Você gosta? – Duo perguntou de forma maliciosa._

_-Você está bêbado Maxwell._

_– Estou bêbado, não cego. Você 'tava me secando. – Duo gargalhou alto ainda sobre o efeito do álcool. – Você bem que podia estar bêbado também, aí ia precisar de uma ducha fria comigo..._

_– Vou pegar uma toalha e roupas limpas e secas pra você por esse seu juízo no lugar. _

_Wufei se virou para deixar o pequeno banheiro do apartamento do americano e arejar um pouco sua mente. Já estava perdendo o controle e deixando sua imaginação fértil tomá-lo, porém, antes que pudesse se afastar muito, teve o pulso preso pelas mãos de Duo. Imediatamente se virou para encarar o olhar malicioso e sugestivo que o americano lhe lançara._

_– Na verdade eu gostaria de por outra coisa em um lugar aqui dentro de mim ao invés de juízo._

_ Duo aproximou seus lábios das orelhas de Wufei, passando a língua de forma provocante. Neste momento, a libido de Wufei deu um chute grande em seu juízo fazendo com que este fosse trancado em algum lugar bem longe dentro da mente do chinês. Os fatos que se seguiram, faziam a virilha de Wufei arder de desejo toda vez que estas memórias retornavam em sua mente._

– Acho que não estou bêbado o suficiente para cometer esta loucura!

– O quê? – Wufei acordou de seus pensamentos mais sórdidos para então notar que não estava sentado sozinho naquele canto escondido do salão.

Corou ao notar o jovem de cabelos loiros e de expressão angelical e bochechas avermelhadas, virar um copo do que parecia ser vodka pura de uma só vez. Internamente, se perguntara se havia dito algo de sua pecaminosa lembrança em voz alta. Mas, ao notar a expressão perdida do loiro vagar para o outro lado do salão, concluiu que não. Caso contrário, o anjo virtuoso como era, estaria em choque a aquela altura.

– Ai isso queima! – ouviu o loiro reclamar ao terminar de virar o segundo copo de vodka de uma só vez. Não havia nem notado que o outro carregava dois copos daquele líquido consigo.

– Isso é vodka, Winner, não água. Você ficou louco? – Wufei olhou surpreso para o árabe. Não sabia que o jovem bebia, muito menos de forma tão descontrolada.

– Bem que eu queria estar louco, quem sabe eu não tomava coragem. – o loiro olhou para si e deu um sorriso tímido.

Wufei estava verdadeiramente impressionado. Nunca vira Quatre colocar uma gota de álcool na boca e agora ele estava ali virando copos carregados de vodka a goladas como se fossem água. Isso certamente era algo preocupante. Percorreu o salão com os olhos para ver se algo a mais estava fora do normal, mas não notou nada de muito diferente. Heero ainda continuava no mesmo canto encarando Duo, só que agora era incomodado por um colega de trabalho. Duo continuava a contar suas historias e as pessoas a sua volta seguiam sorrindo, e um novo membro se juntara as demais para ouvi-lo: um jovem de olhos verdes misteriosos que outrora fora um piloto Gundam, agora ria de forma acanhada e tímida das lorotas do americano.

Estranhou Quatre não estar ao lado de Trowa. Pelo que se recordava, Winner era a pessoa mais próxima de Duo que existia e onde se avistasse Trowa e Duo e não visse o loiro junto, algo certamente estaria muito errado. Olhou para o árabe sentado ao seu lado e tentou acompanhar para onde os olhos aquamarines se direcionavam. Ficou bestificado ao notar que o olhar o árabe vagava para um canto mais afastado do salão, onde se encontrava um jovem de feições orientais e cabelos desgrenhados.

– Eu não sirvo nem pra seguir meus próprios conselhos. – ouviu o loiro dizer mais para si mesmo do que pra qualquer outro.

– Você esta bem, Winner? – o chinês perguntou olhando para o loiro e franzindo a testa.

– Dizem que a bebida deixa a gente mais corajoso… Pura mentira. – Quatre riu com sua expressão calma e apaziguadora que era capaz de acalmar ate um leão voraz. – Talvez eu tenha bebido pouco.

O loiro retirou a bebida da mão de Wufei e a virou de uma só vez, fazendo uma careta maior ao sentir o líquido rascante descer em sua garganta. Não imaginava que a bebida de Wufei pudesse estar tão quente.

– Agora você está me assustando, Winner. – Wufei encarou o outro de forma severa e preocupada.

– Xiiiiii... – Quatre fez sinal de silêncio, já dando sinais que estava ficando bêbado. – Tô tentando criar coragem. – completou, deixando seu olhar vagar de novo para onde estava o japonês.

Agora o chinês realmente não estava entendendo nada. Por que diabos o árabe queria criar coragem? E por que ele encarava de forma tão resignada para Heero? Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo.

Durante a guerra Quatre e Trowa mantiveram um relacionamento. Ao contrário do que via na relação de Heero e Duo, o chinês percebera algo de sincero na relação do árabe com o europeu; parecia ser algo sólido e duradouro. Foi com grande surpresa que percebeu que, quando a guerra acabara, os dois não estavam mais juntos, não como um casal, apesar de Trowa e Quatre estarem sempre junto como cúmplices e amigos. Às vezes, o chinês tinha a curiosidade de perguntar a um dos dois o que não dera certo no romance deles.

– Eu acho que vou lá. Já bebi o suficiente.

Wufei fitou o loiro se levantar e dar alguns passos pra frente, mas foi em vão. Se não fosse pelos reflexos rápidos do chinês – resquícios da guerra – árabe teria atingido o chão violentamente.

– Acho que bebi um pouquinho além do suficiente. – Quatre disse olhando meio sem graça para o chinês que estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, o segurando e impedindo que seu corpo tocasse o chão.

Wufei suspirou exasperado, procurando entender o que diabos acontecia ali. Winner fora sempre tão centrado e quieto… Chegou novamente a conclusão de que aquela maldita festa de final de ano só servia para isso: fazer as pessoas agirem como idiotas.

– Banheiro. – Quatre disse, impulsionando seu corpo para frente e tapando a boca com as mãos, abafando a ânsia de vômito.

Wufei imediatamente entendeu o que o árabe quis dizer e o guiou até o banheiro mais próximo. Entrando no local, levou o árabe até um vaso sanitário, onde ele pudesse por para fora o pouco que havia comido. Quando ouviu o som da descarga, foi verificar se ele estava bem.

– Winner, é melhor você ir pra casa, comer algo e descansar. Vou chamar o Barton pra resolver isto.

Antes que o chinês pudesse se levantar, teve sua camisa puxada pelo loiro, que o olhou com aqueles olhos grandes e lacrimejados.

– Deixa o Tro, ele não precisa saber disso. Não vou estragar a chance dele só porque fui covarde. – o loiro lhe lançou um olhar grande e choroso.

– O que você tem na cabeça, Winner? – Wufei se exasperou, confuso com tudo aquilo. – Esta querendo parar em um hospital em coma alcoólico?

– Foram só três copinhos. – Quatre fez um bico, começando a se sentir constrangido. – Eu já estou bem melhor. Vamos voltar pra festa!

O árabe fez menção de se levantar, mas seu corpo já fragilizado pelos efeitos da bebida – a qual não estava acostumado – o fez cair de volta ao chão. Wufei abaixou-se ao lado dele, apoiando-o. Já havia desistido de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo naquela maldita festa de final de ano. Viu os olhos marejados do loiro lhe encarando; podia notar que o árabe estava verdadeiramente envergonhado pelo papel que fizera. Olhando dentro daquela íris de tão clara, Wufei pôde notar que haviam leves rajas cinzas, nunca havia reparado em como os olhos do loiro eram bonitos. A pele tão branca e frágil que ao menor toque se avermelhava; as bochechas coradas pelo efeito da bebida. Não podia negar que Quatre realmente parecia um anjo.

– Wufei... – Quatre choramingou baixinho. – Me leva pra casa?

Wufei revirou os olhos. Já estava virando rotina em sua vida carregar bêbados para casa. Tudo por causa daquela maldita festa de final de ano que tanto odiava. No ano anterior fora Duo. Tudo bem que no final teve uma grande surpresa, muito melhor do que do que as coisas cabulosas que sua fértil imaginação criava, mas agora o chinês estava realmente começando a se perguntar se tinha cara de babá.

O oriental nunca tivera muita intimidade com o árabe. Não que não o considerasse seu amigo ou não o estimasse, simplesmente nunca tiveram muitas oportunidades de se conhecerem verdadeiramente. Primeiro, porque quando era mandado para missões de campo era sempre com Heero, Duo ou Sally Po. Uma única vez havia sido mandado com Trowa, mas nunca com Winner. Em segundo, porque quando encontrava Quatre fora do trabalho, este estava sempre com o americano, e este sempre dominava qualquer conversa que pudessem ter, afinal, a personalidade hiperativa acabava anulando a tímida e tranqüila do árabe.

Mas, desta vez, Wufei resolvera bancar a babá de bêbado porque estava realmente preocupado com o loiro. Não era do feitio do árabe beber e muito menos fazer cenas, e se não o levasse pra casa naquele momento, certamente isso aconteceria. Tímido e recatado do jeito que Quatre era, não iria suportar as chacotas que seus colegas de trabalho fariam quando retornassem as atividades de trabalho no ano seguinte.

Levantou o corpo do árabe, fazendo com que ele se apoiasse em seu ombro. Quatre era leve e deveria ser uns 10 centímetros, no mínimo, mais baixo que o moreno.

– Acho que não estou tão bêbado assim, Wufei. Posso andar sozinho... Mas não em linha reta. – Quatre gargalhou alto, visivelmente alterado pela bebida.

– Tudo bem, se você acha que consegue...

Wufei soltou o corpo do árabe e o viu tentar andar cambaleando e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Observou o outro se arrastar, se apoiando nas paredes gargalhando da própria situação. Aquele, definitivamente, não era o Quatre que conhecia. Parecia que ele iria dar bem mais trabalho do que Duo.

No caminho para o carro, o loiro parecia que tinha ingerido alguma fórmula secreta do riso e não bebida alcoólica, além de conversar coisas meio desconexas.

Quando colocou o amigo no banco do passageiro de seu carro, Wufei elevou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar o loiro segurar-se para conter o riso, como se tentasse esconder um grande segredo.

– O que foi desta vez, Winner?

Wufei cruzou os braços, olhando sério para Quatre. Logo se admirou ao vê-lo tirar, sabe-se lá de onde, uma garrafa cheia de um líquido transparente o qual o chinês logo reconheceu como sendo vodka. Balançou a cabeça em negação.

Aonde diabos Quatre havia arrumado aquilo e quando?

– Me dá a garrafa, Winner. Você já bebeu o suficiente. – Wufei olhou-o com cara de poucos amigos e estendeu a mão, esperando que ele lhe passasse a tal garrafa.

– Não! – o loiro abraçou o recipiente como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. -Essa é minha, se você quiser uma vai lá pegar.

Quatre apertou mais ainda seu abraço na garrafa e gargalhou como se estivesse ganhado algum campeonato muito importante.

-É só minha!

Wufei suspirou um pouco cansado e bateu a porta do passageiro sem a menor paciência para tomar o vidro à força de Quatre. Rodeou o veículo, entrando pela porta do motorista e batendo-a com força.

-Pode ficar com essa garrafa contando que não vomite no meu carro. – Wufei pronunciou sério, ligando a ignição do automóvel.

-Sim senhor, capitão!

Quatre encenou de uma continência para Wufei que o olhou em desaprovação e, dentro de seu íntimo, o chinês prometeu para si mesmo nunca mais ir àquela maldita comemoração de fim de ano; jurou também que, de agora em diante, ficaria bem longe de bêbados, mesmo que este bêbado fosse Duo. Definitivamente, não se achava com cara de babá.

Durante o percurso até a casa do árabe, Wufei teve que respirar fundo várias vezes para que não parar o carro em uma esquina qualquer e mandar o loiro descer. Quatre não calou a boca um segundo sequer; falava e ria o tempo todo, deixando o chinês simplesmente no limite de sua paciência.

Deu graças aos céus quando estacionou o carro à frente do prédio onde o amigo morava. Repetiu mentalmente os passos que faria a seguir, antes de poder finalmente ir para casa: levar Quatre até o apartamento, arrancar aquela garrafa de bebida de suas mãos, dar um banho com muita água fria e deixá-lo dormindo. Pronto, era simples, fácil e indolor. Bom, pelo menos para ele, porque o loiro com certeza amanheceria com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Quatre mal conseguia acertar a chave no buraco da fechadura. Era uma cena engraçada e que fez o chinês esquecer um pouco de seu nervosismo e rir discretamente. Poderia ter pegado o chaveiro da mão do loiro e ele mesmo abrir a porta, mas estava, no fundo, se divertindo com aquela situação.

– Consegui! – Quatre gritou em comemoração ao abrir a porta como se estivesse conquistado um campeonato muito importante.

– Parabéns! – Wufei ironizou.

Quatre o olhou de soslaio em desaprovação. Estava muito bêbado, mas não a ponto de não perceber a ironia do oriental. Ao colocar os pés dentro do apartamento, o loiro correu até a cozinha, voltando com dois copos na mão e a garrafa aberta que havia furtado da festa de fim de ano dos Preventers. Encheu os dois copos de jeito meio desajeitado e ofereceu um para o chinês.

Wufei apenas pegou o copo, colocando-o em seguida em cima da mesa de centro da sala, sem ao menos beber um gole.

– Winner, me dê a garrafa. – Wufei ordenou.

– Não, eu preciso beber pra criar coragem. – Quatre abraçou, mais uma vez, a garrafa.

Wufei pensou, então, que talvez fosse o momento de mudar de tática. Geralmente ser autoritário e firme funcionava com o americano, mas parecia que não tinha o mesmo efeito com o árabe. Não estava afim de muito papo; queria apenas deixar Quatre em casa em segurança e ir embora, mas abandoná-lo ali sozinho, do jeito que estava, seria uma péssima idéia. Resolveu fazer o que parecia um esforço sobre-humano para si: suavizou a expressão enfezada de seu rosto e olhou nos olhos de Quatre, tentando parecer o mais amigável possível.

– Por que, Winner? Pra quê você quer tanto criar coragem? – perguntou realmente com uma ponta de curiosidade.

Quatre olhou para o chinês com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Nitidamente não estava esperando que o oriental quisesse conversar, mas tinha que admitir que ele parecia verdadeiramente interessado na resposta da pergunta que fizera. Quatre se jogou no sofá olhando para o vazio, ponderando se respondia ou não, afinal, nunca tivera tanta intimidade assim com o oriental para ficar dividindo segredos. Estendeu a mão, entregando a garrafa para o chinês, dando um basta em seu showzinho de bêbado.

– Pra falar com ele, pra chamar a atenção dele... eu... sei lá... – Quatre respondeu, olhando para o chão e mexendo com os dedos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Wufei deu graças aos Céus; parecia que finalmente o árabe cederia e ele iria poder fazer o que tinha ido fazer e ir embora dormir. Já estava cansado e com sono. Mas a expressão derrotista com que o loiro lhe respondeu, o fez ter vontade de continuar a conversa. Por algum motivo, ainda desconhecido, o incomodou saber tão pouco sobre a vida do amigo.

Sentou-se na mesa de vidro que ficava no centro da sala, ficando exatamente de frente para o loiro.

– Ele? Quem? – indagou, já presumindo a resposta por ter percebido para quem o loiro olhava quando começou com a bebedeira. – Yui?

Imediatamente, viu as bochechas de Quatre se avermelharem e ele se encolher no sofá. Os olhos aquamarines foram em direção ao chão, e Wufei viu Quatre mexer os lábios e dizer em um tom quase inaudível.

– É...

O silêncio dominou a sala do apartamento do árabe por um longo tempo, enquanto Quatre esperava ouvir o som da risada do chinês, mas este som não veio. Levantou seus olhos temerosos para fitar o rosto de Wufei, querendo encontrar uma expressão de deboche em sua face, porém, o que encontrou foi a feição séria e indecifrável no rosto do chinês lhe fitando.

– O que foi? – Quatre deu de ombros. – Não vai rir de mim? Dizer que sou maluco?

– Por quê? – Wufei perguntou sem entender a reação do árabe. Que tipo de reação ele estava esperando afinal?

– Por eu ser ridículo, estúpido, idiota e louco por achar que algum dia o Heero vai olhar pra mim.

– Por eu acharia todas essas coisas de você Winner? Você esta apaixonado pelo Yui? E daí?

– E daí? – Quatre se fez de indignado, como se a resposta para aquela pergunta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – E daí que o Heero é completamente obcecado pelo Duo. Ele não conseguiria me enxergar na frente dele nem se eu estivesse nu e com pisca-piscas de natal. E convenhamos... Eu nunca vou conseguir competir com o Duo.

Quatre se recostou no sofá, soltando um longo suspiro; parecia que aquele desabafo estava entalado em sua garganta há muito tempo.

Wufei ficou encarando o loiro, realmente surpreso com o que tinha ouvido. Nunca pensara em Quatre dessa forma e compará-lo a Duo era absolutamente impossível. Não que Quatre não fosse bonito e atraente do seu modo; é que simplesmente nunca havia reparado no árabe. O loiro tinha um jeito meigo, angelical, calmo e, às vezes, até meio infantil. Duo era o seu total oposto: agitado, hiperativo, tinha um jeito sapeca e sensual. Compará-los era como comparar o dia com a noite, antagônicos ao extremo.

Wufei começou a reparar melhor em Quatre. O amigo tinha o corpo pequeno, os cabelos de um loiro bem claro, a pele branquinha que chegava a se avermelhar em alguns partes, os olhos grandes, a boca pequena e rosada. Necessitava admitir que a beleza do árabe era bem incomum e um tanto quanto provocativa. Wufei refreou-se ao notar que Quatre o fitava sugestivamente.

– Me mostra como é estar com ele...

– O QUÊ?

Wufei se sobressaltou ao ver o árabe inclinar-se em sua direção, segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos – uma de cada lado -, e aproximar seus lábios dos deles depositando um selinho leve e rápido.

– Me mostra como é estar com o Duo, como ele faz... – Quatre disse com a voz pausada e embargada, ainda segurando o rosto do chinês entre suas mãos.

Wufei sentiu seu coração acelerar descompassado e sua mente girar com um turbilhão de pensamentos. Será que o árabe estava lhe sugerindo aquilo que ele imaginava? Tirou a mão do loiro de seu rosto, levantando-se da mesa de centro e se afastando de Quatre.

– Onde você esta com a cabeça, Winner? – passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, tentando refrear aquela sua imaginação fértil; o árabe só poderia estar muito bêbado ou seus ouvidos já estavam muito afetados para ter escutado aquilo. – Você ouviu o que acabou de sugerir?

– Por quê? Você acha que eu não dou conta de ser como ele... De transar como ele... Será que eu sou tão desinteressante assim pra você, Wu-baby. – Quatre se levantou do sofá, aproximando-se do chinês e chamando-o pelo o apelido que Duo costumava usar para implicar com Wufei. – Eu sei que você arrasta um caminhão pra cima do Duo, e sei também que você sabe direitinho como é estar com ele...

Quatre se aproximou do chinês fitando-lhe de forma divertida e começou a desabotoar a camisa de botões que ele usava. Wufei estava chocado demais pra reagir às investidas do árabe. Então seu interesse pelo americano era assim tão óbvio que até mesmo o loiro já havia percebido? E como Quatre sabia que Duo e ele já haviam dormido juntos? O americano obviamente deveria ficar contando suas aventuras amorosas para o loiro e ele era apenas mais uma delas.

Olhou para o loiro e este ainda estava concentrado no trabalho de desabotoar sua camisa. Era visível que estava afetado pela bebida. Se estivesse em seu juízo normal, já teria conseguido abrir os botões há muito tempo. Um formigamento começou a surgir em seu baixo ventre. Começava a ficar excitado com a visão do loiro tentando despi-lo, mesmo que aquilo parecesse muito errado.

Quando Quatre terminou de desabotoar sua camisa, passou a depositar pequenos beijos em seu peito nu.

– Me mostra como é que ele faz... – Quatre praticamente implorou com sua voz embargada de desejo.

A essa altura Wufei perdera toda a sua noção de juízo e se entregara aquele pedido, que para sua consciência fora a gota d'água. Já não podia mais controlar a vontade latente que surgira em seu corpo de possuir o loiro, e deixara o cobiça daquele momento dominar completamente suas ações, afinal, não estava fazendo nada de mais. Pelo que sabia o árabe era solteiro e ele também, então, por que não se entregar aquela súplica?

Wufei levantou o corpo do árabe que, involuntariamente, entendeu aquele sinal envolvendo o corpo do chinês entre suas pernas. Isso fez com que a ereção que já surgira se friccionasse com a rigidez do loiro. Começou a carregá-lo em direção ao quarto.

Enquanto era levado, Quatre segurou o rosto de Wufei entre suas mãos e o beijou de forma afoita e desesperada. Suas línguas se encontraram e começaram a travar uma briga por espaço, cada uma querendo explorar mais fundo à outra boca, ainda desconhecida. O chinês sabia que o loiro estava tentando se parecer ao máximo com o americano, buscando adivinhar o que Duo faria naquela situação, mas o gosto de seus lábios eram bem diferentes. Apesar de carregar o gosto do álcool, o beijo de Quatre possuía um gosto adocicado, diferente do costumeiro gosto apimentado dos lábios do americano; e seus lábios eram pequenos e macios, sua boca morna e doce.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Wufei depositou o corpo do árabe delicadamente na cama, sem parar de beijá-lo. Posicionou seu corpo em cima do loiro, e após alguns minutos daquela guerra incessante de línguas, Quatre apartou o beijo.

– Me diz o que o Duo faria agora... Chuparia você?

Quatre se afastou, empurrando o corpo do chinês para que este ficasse de pé. O árabe desafivelou o cinto que Wufei usava, abrindo a calça do chinês expondo sua ereção. Começou a dar pequenas lambidas no membro do oriental, como se estivesse chupando um picolé, para depois abocanhá-lo por inteiro, colocando toda a ereção do chinês para dentro de sua boca. Nesse momento, Wufei soltou um gemido de prazer, se não freasse Quatre naquele momento gozaria li mesmo.

Wufei afastou a boca do árabe de seu membro para logo em seguida preenchê-la com um beijo. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo ainda vestido do loiro, tentando se livrar daquele excesso de pano que não era mais necessário. Após despir o árabe, o moreno passou a acariciar a ereção do mesmo, enquanto ainda mantinha sua boca ocupada com o beijo. Suas mãos logo deslizaram para a entrada de Quatre, pressionando-a com os dedos, preparando o corpo do loiro para receber algo mais grosso que seus dedos.

– Você quer que eu fique de quatro pra você? É assim que Duo faria você penetrá-lo? – O árabe sugeriu com a voz rouca e baixa, ficando na posição, mostrando que estava disposto a parecer uma cadela no cio se aquilo o fizesse se parecer mais com Duo.

Wufei pouco se importou se aquilo era ou não o que o americano faria. Naquele instante, tudo o que ele queria era penetrar o loiro e se livrar daquele desejo incontrolável que o árabe despertara em si. Com cuidado, o chinês posicionou seu membro na entrada de Quatre, forçando-o para dentro. O loiro soltou um gemido alto de dor, misturado com prazer.

Wufei esperou alguns minutos até que Quatre se acostumasse com o volume dentro de seu corpo, enquanto acariciava a ereção do árabe, masturbando-o. Após alguns segundos, começou a se mover dentro da passagem morna. No início, as estocadas eram leves, mas foram se aprofundando e tornando mais rápidas e fortes. Quatre soltava gemidos que excitavam ainda mais o chinês. Ao sentir que seu prazer estava próximo do ápice, começou a masturbar o loiro com mais força para que também sentisse prazer. Com arremetidas profundas e fortes, Wufei atingiu seu orgasmo dentro do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o prazer de Quatre escorrendo por seus dedos.

Suas pernas estavam bambas e sua respiração descompassada. Percebeu o corpo do árabe se enfraquecer, esparramando-se pela cama, e deixou-se cair por cima do corpo menor do loiro. Ficou assim por alguns instantes, esperando sua respiração se normalizar.

– Você acha transando assim dá pra fazê-lo esquecer o Duo um pouquinho e pensar em mim? – Ouviu o loiro perguntar antes de cair no sono.

Provavelmente, o árabe estava cansado pelo ato sexual e também ainda encontrava-se sob o efeito da bebida. Deslizou seu corpo para o lado, saindo de cima de Quatre e fitou a expressão adormecida e o anjo deitado de bruços. Relembrando os minutos anteriores, não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Havia acabado de ter a transa mais louca de sua vida e o mais estranho: não fora Duo quem a proporcionara.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 02

.

**Retratações**: Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus devidos criadores.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: New Perspective**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:** 5x4

**Censura: **M

.

* * *

.

**Parte 02**

**.**

Já havia se passado quase meio dia e ainda não o tinha visto. Não que o estivesse procurando, mas, geralmente, sempre se esbarravam no estacionamento, no elevador, enfim, nos locais de uso comum do prédio dos Preventers. Na noite do ocorrido, após o árabe pegar no sono, decidira que seria menos constrangedor ir embora antes do loiro acordar; saiu cobrindo o corpo nu de Quatre, e deixou em sua mesa de cabeceira um remédio para dor de cabeça, pois sabia que o árabe iria precisar por conta da ressaca que teria no dia seguinte.

Como era recesso de fim de ano, ficara três dias sem ir trabalhar. Consequentemente, sem ver o loiro.

Caminhava entre as divisórias e salas rumo à sala da mecanografia. Precisava tirar copias dos relatórios das últimas missões que realizara. Ao se aproximar do local onde ficavam as máquinas de xérox e onde também funcionava perto uma espécie de copa para os funcionários fazerem um lanche rápido ou tomar um café, ouviu o som da risada de Duo. Certamente o americano estava matando serviço e batendo papo. Revirou os olhos em um ato involuntário de reprovação. Era irritante ver como a presença do ex-piloto do Deathscyte preenchia qualquer ambiente.

Ao chegar à entrada da sala, seu corpo vacilou por alguns instantes antes de adentrar no ambiente. Dentro do ambiente, Duo bebia café em uma xícara, sentado em cima da mesa em uma posição nada profissional, enquanto conversava com Quatre, que se encontrava sentado devidamente em uma cadeira, com outra xícara na mão, sorvendo elegantemente o líquido escuro.

Seus orbes negros se encontraram com os aquamarines dos olhos do loiro e, rapidamente, o viu corar e desviar o olhar.

Decidira que seria melhor agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal, só porque haviam transado não significava que tinham um relacionamento amoroso. Talvez Quatre nem se lembrasse do ocorrido por conta da bebedeira, mas no fundo o chinês já tivera sua resposta para esta questão: o rubor nas bochechas do loiro lhe dizia que ele se lembrava bem.

De qualquer forma, Wufei não pretendia arrastar aquela situação por muito tempo. Se o árabe viesse procurá-lo para conversar ou explicar algo, já teria sua resposta na ponta da língua: havia sido só sexo e nada mais. O amigo poderia seguir com sua vida normalmente, não contaria pra ninguém e nem iria ficar perseguindo-o para ter uma segunda vez. Além do mais, recordava-se bem da parte em que Quatre confessara sua paixão por Heero e lhe jogara na cara a paixonite que ele próprio tinha por Duo. Logo, estava tudo resolvido: ambos tiveram uma noite louca e agradável, continuando a manter interesses bem diferentes.

– Bom dia. – cumprimentou, educadamente, os dois ocupantes da sala e se dirigiu a uma das maquinas de cópia.

– Bom dia… – ouviu a voz do loiro responder baixinho.

– Bom dia, Wu-baby! Aonde você se meteu durante o recesso? Tentei te ligar e você não atendeu. O que você andou aprontando? – Duo despejou com sua fala apressada.

– Eu estava descansando, Maxwell. Não é pra isso que serve o recesso de final de ano? – respondeu ríspido.

– Bem, isso depende do ponto de vista. Eu estava querendo me divertir, aproveitar as noites de folga, sabe como é... – Duo gargalhou alto, sugestivamente.

Enquanto o americano contava os planos que teve para o recesso de fim de ano, Wufei não pôde deixar de notar a expressão no rosto de Quatre, que olhava com olhos grandes para o americano, como se estivesse mentalmente anotando tudo que este fazia. Isso o fez lembrar o motivo pelo qual haviam feito sexo: Quatre queria saber como Duo era na cama. Com certeza, uma idéia muito estúpida, na opinião do chinês. Mas, pessoas apaixonadas tomam atitudes estúpidas.

Vendo pelo lado bom, se é que havia um, isso pelo menos indicava que Duo tivera a decência de não levar o melhor amigo para a cama também.

– Por falar nisso, você foi outro que sumiu no fim do ano, loiro. Por acaso combinou com o China para fugirem de mim? – Duo disse, virando-se para o árabe que corou imediatamente ante a menção.

– Bem, eu... estava um pouco doente... e... – Quatre gaguejou.

– Dessa vez vou deixar passar. – Duo esfregou a mão nos cabelos do árabe bagunçando-os em um gesto de amizade. – Ei, loiro, suas cópias já ficaram prontas.

Duo indicou ao ver Wufei parado diante da tal máquina, certamente se perguntando a quem aquelas folhas pertenciam. Quatre se sobressaltou, levantando-se desajeitadamente da cadeira e indo pegar as tais cópias. Ao se aproximar do chinês, suas mãos tremiam, fato que não passou despercebido pelo oriental, assim como o cheiro fresco e adocicado que emanava do loiro. Era estranho como nunca havia parado para reparar nestes pequenos detalhes do árabe antes, como o cheiro de seu perfume ou a forma como suas bochechas coravam com facilidade.

Quatre pegou as folhas, rapidamente, e se dirigiu para a saída.

– Loiro, você não vai terminar de tomar seu café, não? – Duo chamou a atenção do árabe, antes que este pudesse deixar a sala.

– Ah, vou sim. Eu tinha esquecido. – Quatre retornou à mesa onde estava antes para terminar o café.

– Você ta agindo estranho, Q. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Duo perguntou, indicando que havia reparado em todas as ações incomuns que o árabe tivera desde a chegada de Wufei naquela sala.

– Impressão sua. – Quatre respondeu se levantando.

– Sei... – Duo deu de ombros. – Ei, Wufei, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite? – o americano se aproximou do asiático, apoiando os cotovelos na máquina onde o mesmo tirava as cópias.

– Relatório.

– Só você e aquele Japa… São malucos pra ficarem levando trabalho pra casa. Eu tava pensando… a gente podia passar em um bar depois do expediente, o que você acha?

– Você sabe muito bem o que acontece quando você fica bêbado, Maxwell. – o chinês engoliu em seco se lembrando do que ocorria.

– Eu sei. – Duo afirmou. – É por isso que estou te convidando. – sussurrou.

Neste momento, ouviram o barulho de uma xícara se quebrando de encontro ao chão. O árabe se abaixou, apressado, catando os cacos que se espalharam pela sala.

– Droga! – o loiro exclamou baixo. – Pode deixar, eu mesmo limpo. – Quatre informou.

– Você anda muito tenso, Quatre. Tô começando o ficar preocupado. – Duo cruzou os braços e observou o amigo juntar o que restara da porcelana. – Aliás, vocês dois estão estranhos. – Duo apontou para ambos. – Muito suspeito!

Duo deixou a sala. Por hora estava satisfeito com suas insinuações para cima do chinês e depois pretendia atazaná-lo mais. Ao perceber que estava sozinho com o oriental, Quatre se apressou para terminar de limpar o resto dos cacos e deixar o ambiente. Vendo a atitude do outro, Wufei passou a mão pelos cabelos negros em um gesto de frustração. Sabia que teria aquele constrangimento quando visse o loiro, mas não esperava uma atitude tão infantil.

– Não precisa se apressar tanto, Winner. Não vou atacar você aqui. – Era apenas para ser um pensamento, mas as palavras deixaram a boca do chinês sem sua permissão.

Quatre terminou de jogar os últimos cacos da porcelana no lixo e se levantou pegando a pasta de cópias que havia tirado.

– Eu sei que isso não vai acontecer. – Quatre olhou nos olhos do chinês pela primeira vez depois do ocorrido. – Só estou um pouco envergonhado pela forma meio vulgar como agi.

– Você queria se parecer com o Maxwell, estava no caminho. – Wufei atestou.

– Não acho que o Duo seja uma pessoa vulgar. – Quatre rebateu. – Enfim, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Somos duas pessoas adultas, que tiveram uma noite juntos, mas não temos envolvimento emocional. Ambos somos apaixonados por outras pessoas.

– Eu não...

– Xiii... – Quatre se aproximou calando a boca de Wufei com seus dedos. – Não vamos discutir gostos agora. – o árabe impulsionou seu corpo pra cima, depositando um selinho nos lábios de Wufei. – Afinal de contas, transar com você foi gostoso!

O árabe foi embora, deixando um oriental completamente perplexo para trás.

Por Nataku…

Quem era, de fato, Quatre Winner?

A questão vagava pela mente do chinês. Quatre era aquela pessoa calma e tímida que Wufei estava acostumado a ver, ou essa pessoa dissimulada que lhe beijara há poucos instantes? O loiro estava mesmo tentando imitar Duo ou, na verdade, ele sempre fora assim?

Wufei se deu conta de que não sabia quem era o árabe. Ele simplesmente havia fixado em sua mente um estereótipo, mas nunca o conhecera de fato.

Estava na sala de reuniões, tentando se concentrar na análise dos documentos de sua primeira missão do ano. Internamente, travava uma batalha com sua fértil imaginação que queria impedi-lo de se ater ao trabalho para mergulhar em pensamentos, lembranças e possibilidades libidinosas envolvendo um certo americano de cabelos longos e trançados. Como se isso já não fosse o bastante, agora sua mente havia arrumado mais um novo personagem para atormentá-lo: o loiro com carinha de anjo.

Já se cansara dessas suas fantasias. Estava a ponto de martelá-las em lugar bem distante para que pudesse lhe dar uma folga.

Estreitou os olhos, forçando-se a esquematizar a próxima missão a qual participaria como coordenador tático, mas parecia que a justiça estava gostando de brincar consigo, já que Une, a comandante geral dos Preventers, designara para tarefa Quatre, Duo e Heero, como agentes. Havia acabado de se reunir com os três ex-pilotos Gundam para acertar alguns detalhes e designar cargos.

Com o fim das guerras e a paz diplomática que reinava, as missões para qual era designado se tornaram cada vez mais desonrosas, na opinião de Wufei. Havia sempre a caça a terroristas e a prisão de remanescentes da OZ, mas, costumeiramente, eram mandados para trabalhos comuns, como esta que fariam agora.

Estavam incumbidos de prender um grupo de golpistas que aliciavam jovens promissores e com mentes brilhantes para enganar e trapacear em cassinos em Las Vegas, provocando um grande prejuízo aos poderosos e ricos donos desses estabelecimentos. Wufei tinha a certeza que essa missão era uma troca de favores, afinal, que bem a sociedade poderia ter com a prisão de ladrões que roubavam ladrões?

Por algum tempo, este assunto conseguiu ocupar sua cabeça, mas não a impediu de vagar para outro lugar, ou melhor, para outras pessoas. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão fraco.

Suspirou, exasperado, fechando a pasta de documentos que tinha nas mãos. Aquela havia sido, definitivamente, uma semana cansativa. Preparar os detalhes da missão na qual estaria perto das duas pessoas que mais lhe atormentaram, não fora nada fácil.

Para a tal tarefa, Duo havia sido designado para subcomandante, faria a composição dos personagens e atuaria como olheiro para identificar os possíveis membros da quadrilha. Wufei sabia bem o porquê da participação de Duo nesta missão: o americano tinha o conhecimento e a malícia das ruas. Heero detinha a frieza e a experiência de soldado perfeito, e atuaria como agente de campo, interpretando um dos personagens criados por Duo. Quatre faria dupla com o japonês; era um estrategista nato e com a carinha de anjo inocente, seria a vítima perfeita para atrair a atenção dos golpistas.

Embarcariam para Las Vegas na manhã seguinte e com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos inadequados para uma missão séria como a que fariam. Fora difícil se conter durante os últimos dias, pois Duo havia passado a semana inteira atormentando seus pensamentos mais pecaminosos e íntimos. O americano fizera questão de lembrá-lo que eles dividiriam um quarto de hotel e que poderiam fazer coisas nos momentos de folga. Era sempre assim, o nativo de L2 ia à sua sala, o atormentava a ponto de fazer o chinês perder o juízo e querer possuí-lo ali mesmo, em seu ambiente de trabalho, depois simplesmente ia embora como se nada estivesse acontecido, deixando um oriental muito frustrado e excitado para trás.

Isso estava enlouquecendo Wufei.

Já o árabe se tornara uma presença amena em seus dias. Aparecia, vez por outra, em sua sala para contar como estava ansioso e inseguro por ter sua primeira missão solo com Heero. Era como se depois do que estivesse ocorrido entre eles na festa de final de ano, tivessem se tornado os melhores amigos do mundo. Aquilo irritava o chinês. Sentia vontade de gritar para o loiro; dizer que simplesmente não lhe interessava saber de suas aventuras amorosas. Mas não o fazia, apenas ouvia e assentia aos monólogos de Quatre. Porém, algo que havia presenciado dias atrás na sala do árabe, perturbava sua mente e lhe fazia duvidar, cada vez mais, do pouco que sabia sobre o outro. Além de lhe ter rendido várias horas de árduo trabalho manual em seu baixo ventre, devido às possibilidades libidinosas que sua mente criara após presenciar tal fato.

_**-Flash-Back-**_

_Estava se dirigindo a sala de Quatre para acertar com ele alguns detalhes da missão. Como o loiro sempre tivera o costume de trabalhar a portas abertas e não se importar de que entrassem sem bater, Wufei não se incomodou em fazê-lo, porém, teve seus passos freados quando ouviu a voz do americano vindo de dentro da sala._

_Pelo pequeno vão entreaberto da porta, pode ver Duo sentado na mesa do árabe, como era de seu costume, e o loiro sentado em sua cadeira de frente para o moreno, tentando se concentrar em algo no computador._

– _Eu preferia trabalhar como agente de campo nesta missão, mas o chato do Wufei não deixou. – o americano falou com a voz arrastada como se estivesse verdadeiramente irritado._

– _Não foi ele que decidiu isso, Duo. Foi a Une. – Quatre rebateu._

– _Que seja. – Duo deu de ombros. – Você é danadinho, não é, loiro? Vai ficar sozinho numa suíte com o Hee-chan.– Duo de repente mudou o foco do assunto._

– _O que tem demais nisso? É só uma missão. – Quatre bancou o desinteressado._

– _Ah, eu já vi as olhadinhas que você dá para o Heero. Você ta querendo dar pra ele, não é? – Duo sugeriu em um tom malicioso._

– _Está maluco?_

– _Pode dar uns pegas no Heero, loiro. Eu não me importo, afinal, o que é meu é seu, Q. Você sabe disso. – Duo gargalhou com a insinuação._

– _Você está imaginando coisas, Duo. – Quatre fechou o cenho, tentando se concentrar no computador._

– _Estou? – Duo arqueou uma sobrancelha, se levantando da mesa e virando para si a cadeira giratória em que o árabe estava sentado. Apoiando as mãos em ambos os braços da cadeira e ficando exatamente de frente para o loiro, indagou: – Me diz, eu estou mesmo imaginando, Q?_

– _Eu n-não... s-sei... – Quatre começou a gaguejar nervoso pela proximidade do rapaz de trança._

_Duo impulsionou seu corpo para frente, tocando seus lábios nos do árabe, forçando entrada com sua língua para dentro da boca dele. O loiro apenas a entreabriu, permitindo a passagem e, após alguns poucos instantes em que a língua de Duo explorara a boca pequena de Quatre, este apartou o beijo, se afastando do americano._

– _Pare com isso, Duo. – o loiro corou violentamente._

_Duo gargalhou alto e satisfeito._

– _É apenas brincadeira, loiro. Quem sabe você não faz umas brincadeiras dessas com o Japa e ele gosta? – Duo sugeriu risonho. _

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

– Wufei, você está me ouvindo?

– O quê? – Wufei se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Quatre tão próximo de si. Ficara tão perdido em suas lembranças e pensamentos que nem havia notado a aproximação do árabe.

– Estava pensando em quem? – O loiro sorriu contido.

– O que você quer, Winner? – Wufei tentou se concentrar em arrumar os arquivos que estavam em suas mãos.

– Você me dá uma carona? – o árabe sorriu, sem jeito. – É que de manhã o Duo passou lá em casa e eu acabei vindo pra cá no carro dele, só que agora eu não o encontro em lugar nenhum pra pegar uma carona de volta. – o loiro explicou.

Wufei olhou longamente para o árabe parado à sua frente, ponderando se aceitava ou não dar-lhe uma carona. Sabia que não fazia nada bem para sua imaginação ficar muito próximo do árabe, já que isso só alimentava seu tormento, mas, por outro lado, não podia deixar o amigo desamparado.

– Só espere eu terminar de ajeitar minhas coisas. – Wufei disse, concordando em dar a tal carona.

– Ta, vou esperar aqui. – o árabe cruzou os braços e se encostou a um dos armários da sala de reuniões.

Wufei começou a arrumar, nervosamente, os papéis. Estava incomodado com a presença do loiro ali na sala o observando. Era irritante para si perceber como a simples presença do outro o afetava. Até algumas semanas atrás antes da maldita festa de final de ano dos Preventers, a qual o oriental tanto odiava, Quatre era apenas mais um companheiro de trabalho. Não que o chinês fosse indiferente ao loiro, mas a presença dele não lhe afetava; muitas vezes nem o notava no meio da multidão, já que seus pensamentos estavam sempre ocupados com um certo americano de cabelos trançados e olhos violetas. Mas, depois do ocorrido na festa, Quatre se tornara uma presença constante em sua vida e em seus pensamentos.

O fato de o loiro atormentá-lo com suas expectativas com relação a Heero, o enervavam profundamente. Terem dormido juntos não os tornava melhores amigos, mas para Quatre parecia que isso os conectava de alguma forma. Porém, Wufei relutava em admitir que nos dias em que o outro não aparecia em sua sala para fazer mais um de seus monólogos, era como se seu dia estivesse incompleto, como se estivesse faltando algo, e isso assustava o chinês.

– Pronto. Podemos ir. – Wufei apressou-se em sair da sala. – Vamos.

Quatre seguiu o oriental até o elevador que os levariam para a garagem do subsolo, onde se encontrava o carro de Wufei. Trabalhavam no vigésimo primeiro andar do prédio; àquela hora o elevador provavelmente estaria cheio, pois era o horário usual de saída da maioria dos funcionários. Esperaram por alguns instantes, até a porta de metal se abrir e pudessem entrar no cubículo.

O elevador já estava cheio, como esperavam. Wufei entrou primeiro, tentando abrir caminho e conseguir um espaço para alojar seu corpo. Quatre se posicionou logo a sua frente aproveitando o espaço que o chinês já tinha aberto entre o amontoado de funcionários que ocupavam o local.

A proximidade com árabe trouxera às suas narinas o cheiro de seu perfume. O aroma era suave e agradável, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho, apesar de ter trabalhado o dia inteiro. Involuntariamente, o corpo de Wufei impulsionou-se para frente, a fim de sentir melhor a proximidade com o outro. Acabou por encostar a parte da frente de seu corpo com a parte ao dorso do menor. Seus corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente, como peças de um quebra-cabeças.

Ao encosta-se no árabe, Wufei não conseguiu impedir que sua imaginação assumisse o controle de seus pensamentos. O cheiro do loiro, suas nádegas posicionadas exatamente na frente da virilha do chinês, o calor que emanava do corpo menor, trouxeram a sua mente um turbilhão de pensamentos pecaminosos. Teve de fazer um esforço sobre-humano para controlar a excitação crescente em sua pélvis para que o amigo não percebesse o que estava lhe causando. Olhava por cima do ombro de Quatre, tentando fitar sua face que parecia distante, completamente alheia as sensações que lhe despertavam.

Aquela tortura o estava enlouquecendo e o pior de tudo era constatar que Quatre não precisava fazer nada, não precisava provocá-lo com insinuações e brincadeiras como Duo fazia: sua simples presença já o atormentava o suficiente.

Será que o árabe tinha alguma noção da confusão que estava causando em sua mente?

A porta de metal finalmente se abriu, indicando que já tinham chegado ao primeiro subsolo. Apesar de o elevador já estar um pouco vazio quando chegaram à garagem, devido às pessoas que desceram no térreo, Quatre não se movera do lugar e ainda continuava tão próximo de Wufei quanto quando o elevador se encontrava lotado. Isso fez Wufei se perguntar se o árabe estava mesmo tão alheio assim às reações que causava a seu corpo.

Ao saírem em direção ao carro, não trocaram uma palavra.

O trajeto até a casa de Quatre fora um tanto quanto tranquilo. O loiro fizera mais um de seus monólogos sobre questões irrelevantes a cerca da missão, enquanto Wufei mal prestava atenção ao assunto que o loiro desenvolvia.

Ao chegaram à frente do prédio onde Quatre morava, o chinês estacionou o carro, puxou o freio de mão e esperou que o loiro descesse.

– Chegamos.

Quatre ponderou por alguns instantes, tocando a maçaneta da porta, indicando que sairia. Mas antes de colocar os seus pés para fora do veículo, tomara uma decisão, voltando-se novamente para o chinês.

– Você quer subir? – perguntou, ainda incerto.

– S-subir?

Wufei se sobressaltou. Não esperava o convite. Na verdade, estava com receio do que poderia acontecer se subisse ao apartamento do loiro. Não estava esperando que tivessem uma segunda vez – não que não quisesse possuir o árabe novamente –, mas interpretara aquela noite de fim de ano como consequência da bebedeira do colega. O problema era que nessa noite, Quatre não estava bêbado.

– É. Você quer subir? – Quatre repetiu.

Wufei estancou por alguns minutos, travando uma discussão interna a qual sabia que acabaria perdendo.

– Acho melhor não. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Embarco com Maxwell no primeiro vôo para Las Vegas. – decidira definitivamente não ceder àquela sua imaginação fértil, além do mais, precisava se concentrar em sua próxima missão.

– Entendo. – Quatre fitou o chão parecendo decepcionado. – Pra quê ter a cópia se amanhã vai estar com o original, né?

– O quê? – Wufei ouvira bem o que o loiro dissera, mas não conseguiu impedir de forçar o árabe a repetir suas palavras.

– Você não fala, mas eu sei que está ansioso com esta missão. Afinal, vai passar muito tempo com o seu querido Duo. – Quatre despejou, parecendo realmente ofendido.

– Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia, Winner. É só uma missão. – Wufei explicou, não entendo a reação de Quatre. Dentro de seu íntimo teve que se chutar, antes que especulasse sobre a possibilidade de se repetir uma noite com o loiro, caso subisse ao apartamento.

– Ah, Wufei! – Quatre se indignou. – Por que você reluta tanto em admitir que está completamente apaixonado pelo Duo? Eu sei o que ele anda fazendo com você.

– O quê? – Wufei perguntou como se de repente estivesse tido um surto de surdez.

– Ele está te enlouquecendo, seduzindo, brincando com você; típico dele. – Quatre deu de ombros, cruzando os braços e indicando que não pretendia sair do carro.

– E por que isso te incomoda? – Wufei resolveu cutucar, já que parecia que mesmo nunca tendo falado nada de si, o árabe lhe conhecia bem.

– Isso não me incomoda. – Quatre foi categórico. – Me incomoda o fato de que eu nunca vou poder competir com o Duo. Ele sempre vai ser o centro das atenções de todos. A prova disso é que mesmo ele brincando com você, ainda assim, tem toda a sua atenção. A sua e a do Heero.

– As coisas não são bem assim, Winner. – Wufei ia insistir no fato de que não estava apaixonado por Duo, mesmo sendo verídica a sua paixonite incontrolável pelo americano.

– Pára, Wufei. Não precisa continuar com seu discurso. – Quatre o cortou. – Minha irmã uma vez me disse que só existem dois tipos de homens neste mundo: os que são pra uma noite e os que são pra uma vida. E, acredite, você não se encaixa na primeira opção.

– Não é como se eu quisesse me casar com o Duo. – Wufei tentou se defender. Não estava gostando muito do rumo daquela conversa.

– Não quer porque você sabe que o Duo nunca será de um homem só. – Quatre olhou no fundo dos negros olhos do ex-piloto do Nakatu. Estava disposto a comprar aquela briga. – Você é um homem honrado, Wufei. Uma noite só, pra você, não basta. Se o Duo quisesse, vocês já estariam casados e pensando em adotar filhos. – Quatre gargalhou como se debochasse do chinês, mas sua risada tinha um fundo de tristeza.

– Assim como o Heero faria. – Wufei sabia que aquilo soara como uma confissão de seus sentimentos, mas queria provocar o loiro.

– Eu sei. – Quatre suspirou resignado.

– E, ainda assim, quer se parecer com o Maxwell? Só pra ter uma noite com Yui?

– Ter uma noite com Duo não foi melhor do que nenhuma? – Quatre rebateu. – Pra você ter uma noite comigo, não foi melhor do que nenhuma?

Wufei ficou em silêncio. Não sabia como responder aquela pergunta, afinal, fora depois daquela noite que a presença do árabe começara a atormentá-lo. Não estava arrependido, mas se nunca estivesse transado com o loiro, não estaria agora perdendo seu controle toda vez que o via.

– Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Quatre tocou a coxa de Wufei, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares com os dedos.

– Tenho que ir pra casa descansar, Winner. Amanhã meu vôo é bem cedo. – Wufei começou a respirar fundo para que aquele carinho, que Quatre fazia em sua coxa, não viesse correndo assumir o controle de suas ações.

– Eu sei. – Quatre continuou a brincar com seus dedos sobre o corpo de Wufei, como se o que o chinês houvesse dito fosse um convite para continuar. – Você quer subir?

– Winner, eu...

Antes que Wufei pudesse terminar sua frase, Quatre mudou sua posição dentro do carro, se colocando sobre as pernas do chinês, ficando de frente a ele.

– Você gosta quando imito o Duo. – Quatre afirmou com um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

– Por que você faz isso? – Wufei questionou, forçando-se a se controlar.

– Porque é divertido. E você ficou de me mostrar como é estar com o Duo, se lembra? Naquela noite, eu estava muito bêbado pra me lembrar dos detalhes, então... – Quatre impulsionou seu corpo pra frente, dando um leve selinho nos lábios de Wufei. – Quero que me mostre agora.

Wufei não conseguia controlar seu corpo, nem evitar ficar excitado com as insinuações do árabe. Aquele loiro o estava enlouquecendo. Grudou seus lábios nos de Quatre em um beijo apertado e apressado.

– Vamos para o banco de trás. Lá tem mais espaço.

Quatre sugeriu saindo de cima do chinês e passando pelo espaço entre os dois bancos da frente. Só então Wufei se deu conta que estavam em seu carro, parados em frente ao prédio do árabe no meio da rua. Aquilo parecia loucura: transar dentro do veículo em um local público. Parecia com algo que Duo faria. Se Quatre queria se igualar com o americano, estava fazendo isto com perfeição.

– Você não vem? – ouviu a voz de Quatre que lhe constatou de que não era com Duo que estava prestes a fazer aquela loucura.

**.:. Desafio GW .:. **

Já estavam em Las Vegas há quase duas semanas. A missão tinha saído exatamente conforme o planejado. Haviam acabado de armar a prisão da quadrilha de golpistas. Quatre e Heero atuaram perfeitamente no papel que Duo criara para ambos: se passaram por um jovem par de universitários de férias na cidade dos cassinos. A suposta ingenuidade do árabe e a sagacidade do japonês para jogos, chamaram a atenção dos golpistas que tentaram aliciá-los. Com isso, possuíam material suficiente para mandá-los a julgamento. Faltava apenas terminar algumas formalidades que ficaram pendentes e dentro de dois dias embarcariam de volta pra casa.

Preocupado em coordenar a missão na qual poria em risco a vida de dois ex-pilotos Gundam, Wufei conseguira colocar sua fértil imaginação no lugar de onde nunca deveria sair e se concentrar em seu trabalho. Agradecia o fato de Duo ter assimilado que, apesar de aquela ser uma missão simples, era também perigosa. Sendo assim, o americano não atormentara sua mente com suas insinuações e joguinhos.

Saíra completamente da sua rotina de trabalho durante aquelas duas semanas. Dormia sempre tarde, acompanhando o trabalho de Heero e Quatre de perto, e vigiando o americano para que este não se empolgasse demais e acabasse se esquecendo de que estava em uma missão. Acordava cedo para não perder um passo sequer da quadrilha que investigavam. Com aquela agitação toda da cidade de Las Vegas, sentia falta de sua pacata rotina de trabalho, da papelada e até mesmo dos elevadores lotados, mas não era das insinuações e provocações de Duo que mais estava sentindo falta e sim dos monólogos de um certo loiro.

Quatre se concentrara de tal forma em seu trabalho que não viera procurá-lo com suas costumeiras dúvidas e questões sem relevância sobre Heero. Na verdade, Wufei desconfiava que aquela missão para o árabe era mais uma chance de se aproximar do japonês, a quem ele tanto adorava. Começara a se perguntar os motivos pelos quais o loiro se interessara por Heero, afinal, nunca os vira como duas pessoas próximas, quase não conversavam ou faziam qualquer outra coisa juntos. Aos seus olhos, a relação que Quatre tinha com o japonês era distante; parecia a mesma que tinha consigo antes da maldita festa de fim de ano dos Preventers. Então, por quê? Por que tanta adoração por uma pessoa que o árabe mal conhecia?

Wufei suspirou exasperado, batendo com força nas teclas de seu notebook.

– Calma, China, a missão já acabou. Nós já prendemos os caras ruins, pode relaxar agora. – Duo disse com sua voz divertida atrás de si.

Só então Wufei percebera que não estava sozinho no quarto do hotel. Nem havia notado a hora em que o americano chegara. Definitivamente, precisava de umas férias daquilo tudo ou de um tratamento psicológico. O árabe estava conseguindo enlouquecê-lo muito mais do que Duo jamais conseguira. Wufei não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho por alguns minutos que logo questionamentos sobre Quatre vinham povoar sua mente.

– Aonde você vai, Maxwell? Ainda estamos em serviço. Não é pra você se embebedar e muito menos jogar nesses cassinos. – Wufei repreendeu o americano, ao ver a bagunça que Duo fazia em sua mala à procura de algo.

– Relaxe, China. Já cumpri com meu combinado. Além do mais, não vou passar minha última noite em Vegas vendo você digitar relatórios neste computador.

Enquanto falava, o americano tirava a calça jeans básica que usava para colocar uma calça preta de couro que julgava ser mais adequada para a ocasião, assim como uma regata branca. Logo em seguida, sentou-se na cama para vestir as botas de couro cano longo.

Wufei o olhou de cima em baixo, enquanto o americano se despia e se vestia novamente. Há algum tempo atrás, a simples idéia de ver Duo com um pouco menos de roupas do que seu costumeiro uniforme dos Preventers já deixava seu corpo em total alerta, mas, surpreendentemente, seu corpo não se acendeu. No entanto, seus olhos não deixaram de admirar o corpo sempre bonito do outro moreno. Isso era algo estranho, afinal de contas, era Duo Maxwell, sua paixonite adolescente quem estava desfilando seminu à sua frente.

– Você vem?

– Não e nem você deveria ir.

– Relaxe, Wufei. Vão ser só uns minutinhos. Além do mais, você vai adorar quando eu voltar pra cá bêbado. – Duo apoiou-se nos braços da cadeira de Wufei, inclinando-se pra frente e ficando a poucos milímetros dos lábios do chinês. – Você sabe o que acontece comigo quando bebo, não é? – sorriu maliciosamente, dando um selinho nos lábios do oriental. – Acho que você deveria vir também, até o loiro e o Japa vão. Podíamos sair de casal, o que acha?

– Como assim?

Wufei olhou em clara interrogação para Duo, que agora terminava de dar os últimos retoques em seu visual olhando-se no espelho que ficava em cima de um aparador logo na entrada do quarto onde estavam hospedados.

– O loiro tá doido pra dar uns pegas no Japa e eu sei que eles vão transar hoje. Você bem que podia esquecer um pouquinho que é um puta chinês chato e viciado em trabalho e dar uns pegas em mim.

– Winner e Yui? – Wufei sabia que estava soando como um bobo repetindo tudo o que Duo dizia como se fosse algo realmente complicado de se entender, mas não estava conseguindo impedir que aquelas indagações idiotas deixassem sua boca.

– É, Wufei. O Quatre e o Heero, tá dando pra entender ou vou ter que desenhar. – Duo parou de se arrumar frente ao espelho e olhou irritado para o chinês como quem diz a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Vai me dizer que você não percebeu que eles flertaram a missão inteira?

Wufei ficou apenas olhando para o americano, tentando absorver suas palavras. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo? Por que de repente parecia que seu peito havia ficado muito apertado para seu coração? Logicamente sabia que isso aconteceria. Quatre havia passado semanas contando para ele como gostava de Heero. Era óbvio que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o japonês cairia nas graças do árabe, afinal, ele próprio havia descoberto o quão interessante o loiro poderia ser. Então, por que a idéia de ver Quatre e Heero juntos estava apertando seu coração?

Viu os lábios de Duo se moverem para falar algo, mas não conseguiu ouvi-lo ou entende-lo. Sua mente mergulhada num turbilhão de dúvidas. O americano deixou o quarto, porém, Wufei ficou estático, no mesmo lugar. Sabia que teria que ir atrás dele antes que o mesmo se metesse em alguma confusão, pois a combinação de Duo com bebidas não era nada boa, menos ainda a combinação de Duo, bebidas e jogos.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou até que conseguisse fazer seu corpo reagir. Foi ao banheiro da suíte e jogou uma água fria no rosto. Precisava se afastar de tudo aquilo,tinha que se afastar de Quatre. Ia enlouquecer perto dele. Essa era a única conclusão a qual conseguia chegar.

Desceu até o bar do cassino-hotel, contudo, não encontrou o americano por lá. Decidiu ir ao salão de jogos, onde provavelmente encontraria o amigo jogando e gastando um dinheiro que certamente não tinha. Não foi com grande surpresa que o avistou em uma mesa de jogo, apostando fichas que comprara sabe-se Deus com que dinheiro. Duo segurava uma bebida em sua mão direita, enquanto com a esquerda sacudia dois dados.

Wufei balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e foi buscar o moreno de trança antes que ele perdesse o controle. Aproximou-se de Duo, retirando a bebida e os dados de suas mãos.

– Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Duo protestou, sendo praticamente arrastado da mesa de jogos pelo chinês. – Eu estava ganhando! Aquelas fichas são minhas! Me solta, seu China filho da puta desgraçado!

Wufei ignorou os protestos e xingamentos que Duo profanava, enquanto o arrastava para longe das mesas de jogos. Não estava com a menor paciência para discutir ou dar lição de moral no americano. Duo tentava a todo custo se soltar, ao passo que a mão de Wufei apertava cada vez com mais força.

– Me solta! Você está me machucando! Me solta, seu bastardo! – Duo gritava a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção de todos por quem passava, porém, devido à expressão assassina no rosto do chinês, ninguém ousara intervir.

Quando chegaram ao elevador, Wufei o empurrou para dentro e só então soltou seu pulso. Duo agarrou em desespero o pulso machucado, vendo a exata marca das mãos de Wufei em torno da pele magoada.

– Desgraçado, precisava apertar com tanta força? Olha o que você fez? – Duo berrou, mostrando o pulso vermelho para o chinês.

Wufei olhou de soslaio. Realmente havia exagerado. Não era para descontar no americano, mas estava com raiva. Raiva de si, raiva daquela missão, raiva de sua imaginação, de tudo e de todos. Não sabia explicar exatamente do que estava com raiva, somente sabia que isso era tudo que conseguia sentir no momento: raiva. Olhou para Duo que acariciava o pulso machucado e sentiu remorso.

– Me desculpe, eu exagerei um pouco. – falou em tom baixo, quase para si mesmo do que para o amigo.

– Um pouco? Olha isso aqui. Vai ficar vermelho por semanas, seu bastardo. – Duo fuzilou o oriental com os olhos ametistas. – Vai ter que fazer muito mais do que só pedir desculpas pra eu te perdoar. – alertou.

Tudo o que Wufei queria naquele momento era ir para o quarto descansar, pegar o primeiro vôo na manhã seguinte para casa e voltar a sua velha e costumeira rotina de trabalho. A rotina que tinha antes daquela maldita festa de fim de ano.

Quando a porta de metal do elevador se abriu, indicando que já estava no andar solicitado, a cena que presenciou o fez paralisar. Na porta à frente do quarto onde estavam hospedados, Quatre se encontrava encostado, com sua costumeira expressão tímida nos olhos; Heero estava de frente para o loiro com a mão direita apoiando-se na parede e o braço estendido, enquanto a outra se enfiava em seu bolso da calça. Estava tão perto do árabe que seus lábios quase podiam se tocar. O chinês não podia ouvir o que conversavam, mas pela expressão esperançosa de Quatre, podia deduzir o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Viu o loiro dar um sorriso para Heero, enquanto se virava para abrir a porta do quarto que dividiram durante a missão. Quatre foi o primeiro a entrar, sendo logo seguido pelo japonês. Até que a porta se fechou, quebrando o contato visual que o chinês tinha dos dois.

Ao escutar o som maciço da porta se fechando, algo comprimiu o coração do chinês com tamanha força que chegou a doer. De repente, tudo ficou silencioso o suficiente ao ponto de ouvir as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Sua respiração se tornou pausada e difícil; seu corpo todo parecia entrar em colapso, enquanto sua fértil imaginação espiava de fininho para ver se o caminho estava livre para atormentá-lo novamente, lhe dizendo que ele sabia muito bem o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele quarto de hotel.

Só continuava sem saber explicar o porquê se importava ou o que era aquele sentimento?

.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 03

.

**Retratações**: Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus devidos criadores.

.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: New Perspective**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:** 5x4

**Censura: **M

.

* * *

.

**Parte 03**

**.**

Sua boca foi tomada vorazmente, em um duelo de línguas incessante. Pressionava o outro corpo contra a parede com tamanha força que podia chegar a machucá-lo. Sentia o impacto daquelas pernas envolvidas em sua cintura, enquanto sua mão livre percorria com lascívia as nádegas daquele ser fisicamente perfeito. O beijo que compartilhavam chegava a deixá-lo sem ar, mas não conseguia parar de implorar por mais. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de como fora parar naquele quarto de hotel, se agarrando aquele homem perfeito, mas isso pouco importava. Queria apenas satisfazer suas necessidades, descontar sua raiva, recuperar seu controle.

_Seu corpo estava paralisado pela cena que presenciara e mergulhava novamente em dúvidas, ao passo que sua fértil imaginação zombava de si, inundando sua mente com as cenas que, provavelmente, ocorreriam dentro daquele quarto de hotel._

_Sentiu uma mão quente acariciar sua bochecha, o forçando a focalizar os olhos violetas a sua frente._

– _Ei, por que você se importa tanto? Tudo que você sempre desejou esta bem aqui na sua frente. – Duo impulsionou-se para cima, tocando seus lábios suavemente aos do chinês, e enfatizou: – Eu estou bem aqui._

_Wufei olhava aquelas esferas ametistas que tanto atormentaram seus sonhos durante a guerra e mesmo após esta, mas não conseguia sentir nada. Onde estava a palpitação em seu peito? Suas mãos tremidas? Seu fôlego falho? Onde estavam todas aquelas sensações que aqueles olhos traziam a seu corpo? Era Duo Maxwell quem estava ali à sua frente: a pessoa por quem fora apaixonado desde o primeiro segundo que pusera os olhos em cima._

_Ansioso por sentir-se vivido novamente, com o simples toque da pele bronzeada de Duo, tomou a boca do americano em desespero. Fora correspondido, imediatamente, por aqueles lábios quentes e com gosto apimentado. Precisava desesperadamente provar para si mesmo que ainda sentia tudo aquilo. Tornou aquele contato mais provocante, passando a mão pelo tórax do americano, indicando que não estava disposto a ter algo superficial. Precisava daquele corpo perfeito por inteiro. Sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelas pernas de Duo e o peso dele sobre si. Entendeu a ação como um convite mudo ao pecado e caminhou carregando-o até o quarto que dividiram durante a missão._

Jogou, com certa violência, o americano no colchão macio da cama. Não dando espaço para que Duo pudesse protestar, ajoelhou-se no colchão, prendendo o corpo do americano entre suas pernas. Segurou fortemente os pulsos finos sobre sua cabeça e atacou novamente seus lábios. Tinha que ocupar sua mente com algo e estava muito satisfeito em ver as reações físicas que o toque de Duo causava a seu corpo.

– Hummm... Eu gosto desse seu jeito novo e selvagem. Com quem andou aprendendo essas coisas? – Duo sorriu maliciosamente.

Wufei começou a tirar suas roupas de forma apressada. Não estava afim de muito papo: queria apenas esvaziar sua cabeça e preencher seu coração com o calor do americano. Duo fez o mesmo com suas vestimentas, pois já não eram mais necessárias. Ao ver o pecaminoso corpo nu de Duo e sua ereção pulsante, o chinês sentiu novamente seu coração bater em excitação.

Era dessa sensação que precisava.

Atacou a boca do moreno de trança, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu membro. Soltou um gemido de prazer ao sentir a mão quente do americano envolver sua ereção.

Precisava possuí-lo.

Abraçou o corpo de Duo e o girou com força, fazendo com que este ficasse de costas pra si.

– Ei, o que pensa que esta fazendo? – Duo protestou.

– Fica de quatro pra mim. – Wufei pediu com a voz embargada.

– Eu não sou uma cadela no cio pra ficar de quatro pra você! – Duo protestou, se afastando do abraço do chinês e ficando de frente para ele.

Estava muito surpreso com o oriental. Normalmente, era ele quem comandava o ato sexual, estava acostumado a isso, mas não gostava quando era forçado a fazer algo que não queria. Via o chinês ali parado à sua frente, sua ereção pulsante indicando que estava excitado, mas não via sua alma. Era como se Wufei estivesse ali só em corpo, mas seus pensamentos vagavam por outro lugar.

– Ei, eu estou aqui. – enfatizou, forçando o oriental a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Quando transar comigo, é melhor você estar aqui também, china. Eu não sou o consolo de ninguém e não vou fingir ser outro pra você. Se quiser me comer é bom fazer direito.

Wufei tentou absorver as palavras do jovem de tranças. Mas, afinal, o que diabos estava fazendo? Havia transado com Quatre enquanto este tentava imitar oamericano, agora estava transando com Duo e queria que ele imitasse o loiro? Sacudiu sua cabeça tentando acordar daquele pesadelo. Agarrou o outro moreno e o puxou para si, passando a mão pelas nádegas macias e forçando o dedo por sua entrada.

– Eu estou aqui. – falou rouco e desejoso por possuir o corpo bronzeado.

Caíram sobre o colchão, deitados de lado, com o americano de costas para o oriental. Wufei puxou Duo para perto de si e segurou uma de suas pernas, empurrando-a para o alto, enquanto forçava a entrada de seu membro para dentro do outro corpo, sem qualquer preparação previa. Ouviu-o soltar um gemido alto, em uma mistura de dor e prazer. Esperou alguns instantes até que Duo se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si e começou o movimento de vai e vem. Sua mão livre envolveu a ereção do amante, masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo em que seu sexo penetrava cada vez mais fundo dentro daquele orifício morno.

As estocadas foram ficando cada vez mais vigorosas e Duo expressava seu prazer através de gemidos altos, embalando seu traseiro contra a rigidez dentro de si. Wufei masturbou a ereção de Duo com ardor, até sentir o líquido morno jorrar por sua mão, indicando que o americano havia atingido seu ápice.

O asiático impeliu ainda mais seu membro para dentro da passagem estreita, arfando, aumentando o ritmo num entra e sai quase frenético. Seu orgasmo pulsante preencheu o ânus de Duo, causando espasmos por seu corpo inteiro.

Em meio ao deleite do momento, ficou ainda por alguns instantes dentro do amante, só desconectando-se do mesmo no momento em que o jovem de trança rolou para longe de si.

– Você até que transa melhor quando esta pensando em outra pessoa.

Duo se levantou dirigindo-se ao banheiro da suíte. Wufei fitou, com olhos espantados, o afastamento do outro. Será que estava assim tão na cara que não conseguia tirar o loiro de sua mente? Pensou em ir atrás do amigo para confrontá-lo e fazê-lo explicar melhor suas palavras, mas de que adiantaria? Não estava a fim de ouvi-lo debochar de si.

Escutou o barulho do chuveiro, indicando que Duo estava tomando banho. Deitou-se de barriga pra cima e levantou um de seus braços, apoiando-o sobre sua testa e assim bloqueando a luz que vinha do banheiro e atingia seus olhos.

Estava exausto.

Seus olhos começaram a fechar lentamente e acabou por adormecer.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.**  
**

Ouviu as batidas insistentes na porta, mas recusou-se a levantar. Olhou para o corpo adormecido ao seu lado. Era incrível como Duo ainda continuava a dormir tranquilo, mesmo com todo aquele barulho. Fitou a janela e reparou que os raios de sol penetravam o ambiente, indicando que já amanhecera. Sobressaltou-se e conferiu o relógio de cabeceira para ver as horas e se acalmou. Apesar do dia já estar claro, ainda era cedo; teria tempo de sobra para terminar de arrumar suas coisas e embarcar em seu vôo.

As batidas na porta persistiam. Obrigou-se a levantar da cama, xingando aquele maldito serviço de quarto por incomodá-los tão cedo. Nem ao menos havia pedido algo e duvidava muito que Duo o tivesse feito, já que este ainda dormia.

Levantou-se, enrolando o lençol sobre seu corpo nu, e foi atender a porta. Abriu-a com cara de poucos amigos, pronto para proferir vários palavrões, mas qualquer que fossem as palavras que iria dizer, estas morreram antes de sair de seus lábios ao constatar quem estava a sua frente. Seus olhos negros se chocaram com os grandes olhos de Quatre e seu coração se comprimiu.

– Winner... – balbuciou com a voz falha.

Os aquamarines se arregalaram, surpresos. Não esperava encontrar o oriental daquela forma: nu, mas enrolado em um lençol; os cabelos, antes sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo, estavam soltos pendendo sobre seus ombros. Nunca havia visto o chinês com os cabelos soltos anteriormente, mas tinha que admitir que era uma visão bem sensual. Suas bochechas coraram violentamente ao ver o peito desnudo de Wufei, notando o oriental passar de uma expressão de choque para uma fechada e sisuda.

– O que você quer, Winner? – indagou ríspido.

– Eu... bem... Desculpe, eu não sabia que você não estava acordado. Eu queria te contar que eu e o Hee... – Quatre dizia, enquanto olhava para o chão.

– Quem é Wu-baby?

Ouviu a voz do americano gritar alto de dentro do quarto e, sem querer, seus olhos vagaram para dentro do ambiente. Através da porta entreaberta, conseguiu focalizar o corpo nu de Duo deitado na cama. Imediatamente, entendeu o que havia ocorrido dentro daquele quarto.

– Desculpa, Wufei, eu não sabia que você estava com o Duo, eu...

Quatre deu passos pra trás, meio desajeitados, tropeçando nos próprios pés, enquanto falava. Nunca fora sua intenção atrapalhar um momento tão íntimo do oriental e estava constrangido por isso.

Wufei viu o árabe se afastar e teve vontade de ir atrás dele e dar-lhe explicações, mas explicaria o quê? Não tinha um compromisso com o loiro, não lhe devia satisfações, então, por que queria tanto dá-las ao árabe?

Não vira mágoa nos olhos de Quatre quando este constatou que passara a noite com Duo como a que passara por seus olhos ao presenciar o árabe entrar no quarto com Heero. Mas por que diabos queria que Quatre se sentisse magoado?

Queria perturbar os pensamentos dele como ele perturbava os seus.

Viu o árabe sumir pelo extenso corredor do hotel e, só então, fechou a porta.

– Quem era Wufei? – Duo perguntou, se espreguiçando.

– Não era ninguém. – mentiu. – Levante-se. Temos que ajeitar as coisas e ir para o aeroporto. Nosso vôo sai dentro de uma hora.

Duo olhou intrigado para Wufei, mas decidiu não questioná-lo por hora. Sabia muito bem quem estivera à porta; não era surdo e ouvira a voz do loiro. Ultimamente, o chinês vinha agindo de forma estranha, principalmente, quando estava perto de Quatre. Decidiu que não descansaria até descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

Sentou-se, confortavelmente, sobre a cadeira de seu escritório. Sentira muita falta daquela sua costumeira rotina de trabalho, da papelada, dos relatórios e, até mesmo, das broncas de Une. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Já fazia uma semana que retornara de sua missão em Las Vegas e Quatre ainda não viera procurá-lo com seus longos monólogos. Não podia negar que isto deixava um buraco enorme em seus dias, mas estava tentando preenchê-lo com as coisas que fazia antes de o loiro cair de pára-quedas em sua vida.

Queria sua rotina de volta porque estava assustado e confuso demais para entender os sentimentos que começara a nutrir pelo árabe. A forma como seu coração se comprimira quando viu o loiro com Heero, a raiva que sentiu depois ao imaginar que o japonês o havia tocado, a magoa por Quatre não tê-lo procurado para conversar, nem que fosse para contar que estava feliz com Heero… Mesmo que isto o corroesse por dentro, queria ao menos saber da vida do jovem de olhos aquamarine.

O som da voz de Duo era como música em seus ouvidos. O americano estava a mais de meia-hora tagarelando e o questionando. Não prestava muito atenção no ele dizia, mas era bom e seguro tê-lo novamente atormentando seus dias. Era assim que tudo deveria ser; era Duo quem deveria povoar seus pensamentos, não um certo loiro de olhos grandes e com uma cara de anjo.

– Você está me ouvindo Wufei?

Duo segurou os papéis que estavam nas mãos do chinês, abaixando-os e forçando o oriental a encará-lo. O americano se encontrava sentado em cima da mesa do homem de cabelos negros, como era de seu costume, e tentava a todo custo arrancar-lhe informações que saciassem a sua curiosidade. Desde a missão em Vegas, Duo estava com a pulga atrás da orelha com relação a Wufei e Quatre. O oriental simplesmente mudava por completo quando o assunto era o árabe e se tornava arredio e vago. Nunca vira o loiro com o chinês, não eram pessoas próximas, então, não conseguia compreender o comportamento de Wufei.

Precisava de informações para agir.

– Eu estou trabalhando Maxwell. Aliás… era o que você deveria estar fazendo também. -repreendeu.

– Affff... – bufou. – Você não prestou atenção a uma palavra do que eu disse, né?

– Com certeza não era nada de importante. – rebateu.

– Caralho! – Duo, irritado, revirou os olhos. – Eu preciso saber o que está rolando entre você e o Q. Vocês dois andam muito estranhos ultimamente. O loiro foge de você como o diabo foge da cruz, você fica aí todo nervosinho quando alguém fala dele. – Duo gesticulava para enfatizar o peso de suas conclusões.

De repente, Duo tomou uma postura rígida e séria, e encarou Wufei.

– Você esta apaixonado pelo loiro?

Ao terminar de ouvir as palavras do americano, uma secura enorme preencheu sua garganta fazendo Wufei tossir em reação. As palavras do jovem de tranças acertaram seu estômago como um soco.

Apaixonado?

Nunca havia parado pra pensar em que nome dar ao que sentia por Quatre. Na verdade, nunca quisera parar para analisar o que sentia.

– Você anda imaginando coisas. – Wufei rebateu, se recuperando da crise de tosse. Tudo o que menos precisava era que o outro soubesse sobre as coisas que vinha sentindo em relação a Quatre.

– Eu? – Duo exclamou em indignação. – Vamos ver quem é que esta imaginando coisas...

Duo pegou o telefone fixo que ficava sobre a mesa de Wufei e discou um número. Esperou na linha até que a pessoa para quem ligava atendesse.

– Quatre? Você pode dar um pulinho aqui na sala do Wufei... É... Agora... Ta bom.

Duo desligou o telefone e sorriu vitorioso para Wufei.

– Última chance pra me contar o que esta acontecendo. – Advertiu. – Vocês brigaram? Saíram na porrada? Ficaram com o mesmo cara? Oh, meu Deus! – Duo arregalou os olhos em espanto; parecia que havia descoberto algo realmente muito importante. – Vocês transaram? – berrou. – É isso, não é, Fei? Me diz!

O americano se ajoelhou em cima da mesa de Wufei, agarrando a camisa dele e o sacudindo como se aquilo fosse fazê-lo confessar. O chinês olhava assustado para Duo. Não queria ninguém especulando sobre sua intimidade; ninguém precisava saber que ele e Quatre haviam transado e que, depois do ocorrido, sua mente criara uma obsessão pelo loiro. Tinha esperanças de que a ligação que Duo fizera fosse apenas uma brincadeira. Ficou alguns instantes petrificado, enquanto o jovem trançado o sacudia com força, até que leves batidas na porta de sua sala foram ouvidas.

– Posso entrar?

Quatre espiou tímido para dentro da sala de Wufei, presenciando a cena do moreno de trança ajoelhado em cima da mesa do oriental, praticamente agarrando-o em uma situação completamente embaraçosa. O árabe corou, imediatamente, supondo que atrapalhara outro momento íntimo do chinês. Com certeza, Wufei não o perdoaria por ter interrompido algo com seu querido Duo, pela segunda vez.

Quatre havia passado a semana inteira tentando falar com Wufei. Precisava pedir desculpas pelo que fizera na missão em Las Vegas, mas sempre que o procurava, o encontrava com Duo ou muito ocupado com assuntos referentes ao trabalho. O árabe acabava sempre concluindo que seria melhor não incomodá-lo. Sentia muita falta das visitas que fazia ao chinês, no meio da tarde, para conversarem, mas como passara a ver o oriental sempre com o americano e suspeitou que depois da missão algo deveria ter mudado entre eles. Talvez estivessem namorando…

– Entra loiro. – Duo soltou Wufei e sentou-se em sua mesa, ainda mantendo o ar zombeteiro no rosto.

Quatre não estava entendendo nada. Duo mantinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, Wufei olhava para Duo com cara de poucos amigos, porém, sua expressão tinha um ar de espanto.

– Então, China, você vai me contar o que esta acontecendo ou vou ter que...?

O barulho insistente do toque do celular do americano invadiu o ambiente. Duo fez uma pausa em seu discurso para olhar no visor do aparelho quem o incomodava, e franziu o cenho.

– Só um minuto! – Duo se afastou um pouco para atender a ligação. – Alô? Sim... Agora? Mas eu estou ocupado... mas... Tá bom, tá bom, eu to indo.

Duo, com uma expressão frustrada em seu rosto, se voltou para Wufei e Quatre.

– Vocês dois não saiam daqui. Vou ter que resolver uns pepinos com a Une e já volto. – Duo advertiu, guardando o celular. – Eu já volto. – enfatizou, deixando a sala.

Assim que o americano partiu, um silêncio mórbido invadiu o ambiente. Quatre estava parado de braços cruzados encarando o chão, enquanto Wufei se mantinha de pé perto à sua mesa encarando o loiro. Nem um dos dois sabia o que dizer; não havia acontecido nada demais entre ambos para gerarem aquele clima.

– Então... – Quatre começou, ainda vago e encarando o chão. – Você queria falar comigo?

– Não fui eu quem chamou você aqui.

As palavras deixaram os lábios de Wufei sem sua permissão. Não tinha a intenção de soar tão ríspido e agressivo, mas encarava o árabe de forma depreciativa, pois, em seu íntimo, uma raiva latente despertava. Não sabia dizer os motivos, só sabia que a sentia.

– Eu... – Quatre arregalou os olhos e encarou o chinês. – Vocês estão juntos?

– Quem? Duo e eu?

– É.

Quatre respondeu a pergunta em tom baixo e reprimido. Suspeitava sobre os motivos do chinês estar sendo tão agressivo consigo, mas, ao ouvir o oriental se referir ao americano pelo primeiro nome, teve metade de suas dúvidas sanadas. Wufei nunca chamava ninguém pelo primeiro nome.

– Por quê? Por acaso é tão difícil assim de acreditar que Duo e eu estamos juntos? – respondeu, novamente, de forma agressiva. A raiva inexplicável que sentia ao ver o árabe já havia tomado conta de suas ações, o cegando e fazendo agir de forma infantil. – Você pode ficar com todo mundo que vê pela frente e eu não posso ficar com o Maxwell?

– Do que você esta falando, Wufei?

Quatre ficara realmente assustado com a atitude de Wufei.

– Você queria tanto se parecer com o Maxwell que conseguiu até ser pior que ele, não é? Porque se formos contabilizar, apenas entre os ex-pilotos Gundam, você já conseguiu passar pela cama do Barton, da minha e agora a do Yui. Que eu saiba, o Maxwell ainda não foi pra cama com Barton, então, com isso você consegue ser mais promíscuo e vadio que ele. Parabéns! – Ironizou, a raiva latente em todas as suas palavras.

Em seu íntimo, uma ponta de seu juízo tentava gritar para Wufei que aquilo fora muito perverso e desnecessário, afinal, não tinham um relacionamento, compromisso ou qualquer outra coisa com Quatre, para cobrar-lhe satisfações, mas os alertas eram abafados por completo por sua ira insana.

– Eu não transei com o Heero! – gritou em resposta.

Seus olhos grandes e claros estavam marejados. Olhava para Wufei com indignação e surpresa. Então, era dessa forma que o oriental o via? Promíscuo e vadio?

– Não?

A confusão estampou o rosto do chinês. Então, o que teria sido a aquela cena que presenciara do loiro com Heero no hotel? Será que estava tão obcecado pelo árabe que imaginara coisas? Seu coração comprimiu uma vez mais ao encarar os olhos marejados do loiro e ver mágoa neles.

– Já que estou sendo tachado de puto por você, é melhor eu ir dar para o Heero logo. Assim, pelo menos, vou ser condenado por algo que eu fiz.

Despejou como um desabafo pra cima de Wufei. Não tinha o costume de agir assim, mas a surpresa e a indignação o preencheu por dentro. Não queria ficar nem mais um segundo na presença do oriental. Precisava espairecer e absorver tudo aquilo; se continuasse ali, acabaria dizendo e fazendo coisas que não queria. Sendo assim, virou-se e deixou a sala do chinês de forma rápida.

– Espera, Winner...

Tentou ir atrás do loiro para remediar o impacto de suas palavras, mas o som da porta se fechando à sua frente trouxe um pouco de sanidade à sua mente ocupada pela raiva. O que diabos acabara de fazer? Estava tão cego por aquele sentimento infantil que dissera coisas que não pensava. Nunca pensara, verdadeiramente, no loiro como alguém promiscuo. Em um dos monólogos intermináveis do árabe, este lhe confessara que ele – Wufei – fora o segundo homem de sua vida, já que descobrira muito de sua sexualidade ao lado de Trowa, seu primeiro namorado.

– O que você fez para o Quatre?

Duo adentrou em sua sala, abrindo a porta de forma brusca.

– Vá embora, Maxwell. Não estou a fim de papo agora.

Nem ao menos havia tido tempo suficiente para pensar nas coisas estúpidas que fizera e Duo já estava ali, questionando-o. Provavelmente, deveria ter esbarrado em Quatre na saída de sua sala e, vendo seu estado abalado, presumira quem era o culpado. Não tirava a razão das conclusões do americano, mas precisava de espaço e tempo para respirar e colocar sua cabeça no lugar.

– O que você fez para o loiro sair daqui daquele jeito? Eu deixo vocês sozinhos por alguns minutos e dá nisso.

Duo parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra do que dissera, pois continuava com o olhar acusativo. Wufei aspirou o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, de forma profunda, tentando recuperar sua paciência para não cometer o mesmo erro com o americano. Espirou de forma lenta, sentando em sua cadeira e passando as mãos pelo rosto de forma nervosa.

– Era para vocês se entenderam, não pra você fazer merda.

Duo espalmou as mãos em cima da mesa do chinês, indicando que não desistiria de interrogá-lo.

– Eu preciso ficar sozinho agora, Maxwell. Por favor, saia. – tentou ser educado.

– Seu idiota! Quero saber o que você fez para o Q?

– Maxwell. – respirou tentando reprimir o ímpeto de agarrar o americano pelos braços e expulsá-lo de sua sala. – Eu vou te pedir mais uma vez: saia da minha sala!

Duo puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para o oriental.

– Não saio até você me explicar o que está acontecendo. – cruzou os braços.

Wufei ponderou entre chutar o americano ou contar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Já havia cometido burradas demais e o que pioraria se sanasse a curiosidade de Duo?

– Winner e eu transamos depois daquela maldita festa de fim de ano dos Preventers.

– Eu sabia! – Duo bateu as mãos na mesa do chinês com força, como quem acaba de fazer uma incrível descoberta. – Agora você está com ciúmes porque pensa que o loiro trepou com o Hee-chan, não é?

Aquela palavra girou na cabeça de Wufei.

Ciúmes?

Foi então que percebeu que era exatamente isto que sentia: ciúmes. Era a explicação perfeita para aquela raiva inexplicável que convulsionava em si; aquela vontade de matar o japonês por ter tocado no corpo do árabe, a vontade de sacudir Quatre até que este dissesse que tudo não passara de sua imaginação.

– Então, quer dizer que aquele loiro tem mel no corpo? O que foi que ele fez pra você apaixonar assim de primeira? Acho que vou querer dar uma experimentada.

Duo brincou para quebrar o clima pesado que havia se formado naquela sala, mas, ao ver Wufei arregalar os olhos em incredulidade, resolveu cortar a brincadeira antes que o oriental a levasse a sério.

– Calma, China! É só brincadeira. Eu não vou trepar com o loiro. – esclareceu tentando acalmar o amigo. – Pelo menos não estava em meus planos, mas...

Gargalhou alto vendo a reação que suas insinuações provocavam no chinês. Era típico de Wufei levar tudo a sério demais. Da primeira vez que percebera o interesse do oriental em si, sabia que aquilo não iria durar pra sempre. Duo considerou apenas como uma oportunidade para tirar benefícios. Ambos nutriam visões muito diferentes sobre sentimentos e relacionamentos. No fundo, sabia que um dia aquela paixonite adolescente que Wufei sentia por si passaria e que o chinês encontraria alguém para realmente se apaixonar, só não imaginava que esta pessoa pudesse ser o árabe.

Quatre era a pessoa que mais estimava no mundo. Gostava do loiro como a um irmão, e saber que Wufei estava apaixonado por ele, fazia brotar dentro de si um sentimento de proteção.

– Se liga, seu chinês estúpido. É brincadeira. – resolveu esclarecer, antes que apanhasse de Wufei. – Quais são as suas intenções com o loiro?

Duo assumiu um ar falsamente sério, como um pai que quer proteger a cria.

– Intenções? – Wufei não sabia ao certo se aquela pergunta fora uma brincadeira ou se o americano falava serio.

Encarou o moreno de trança e pôde perceber pelo brilho em seus olhos que, desta vez, sua seriedade era verdadeira.

– Você esta apaixonado pelo Q., ou só esta querendo trepar com ele?

Apaixonado? Paixão?

Como dar nome ao que estava sentindo por Quatre?

Estava acostumado ao que sentia por Duo, até que o árabe caíra de pára-quedas em sua vida e a virara de pernas para o ar. Eram sentimentos completamente diferentes. Por Duo sentia uma intensa atração sexual; só de vê-lo, a vontade de fazer o inimaginável acendia. Queria tocar, sentir, ter Duo em seus braços. No começo, até repudiara o jeito promíscuo como o americano levava seus relacionamentos, mas nunca fora uma raiva com tanta intensidade como a que sentia só de imaginar que Quatre se deitara com outro.

E era incrível notar como não sentira falta da presença de Duo desde que o árabe começara a preencher seus dias. Não que o jovem de trança, de uma hora pra outra, tivesse se tornado irrelevante – ainda sentia algo por Duo -, mas não precisava ir pra cama com Quatre para se sentir completo. Tê-lo por perto já era o suficiente.

– É bom que suas intenções com o Q. sejam as melhores, Wufei. – foi despertado de seus devaneios pela voz firme e ameaçadora de Duo. – Porque, se você magoar o Quatre, eu quebro a sua cara.

Pelo peso de suas palavras e seriedade que vira nos olhos violetas, sabia que Duo estava falando sério, muito sério. Duo levantou de onde estava sentado, pela primeira vez em uma cadeira, rodeou a mesa e se curvou em direção a Wufei dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios.

– Acho que Las Vegas foi nossa despedida. – sorriu. – Vou sentir saudades.

Viu o americano deixar sua sala, mas não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, afinal o que iria dizer? Quais eram suas intenções com Quatre?

– _Minha irmã uma vez me disse que só existem dois tipos de homens neste mundo: os que são pra uma noite e os que são pra uma vida. E acredite, você não se encaixa na primeira opção._

As palavras de Quatre ecoaram por sua mente. Dentro de sua cabeça giravam milhões de dúvidas e uma constatação.

Havia se apaixonado por Quatre desde que começara a vê-lo por uma nova perspectiva.

.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 04

.

**Retratações**: Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus devidos criadores.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: New Perspective**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:** 5x4

**Censura: **M

.

* * *

.

**Parte 04**

**.**

Estava parado à porta do apartamento do árabe, ainda incerto de quais seriam seus próximos passos. Há três dias não o via. Ficara sabendo, através de Duo, que o loiro tirara alguns dias de folga por conta de um resfriado. Fato que o americano fizera questão de esfregar em sua cara ser mentira, insinuando que, na verdade, Quatre tirara esses dias de folga por conta da petulância do chinês.

Durante esse tempo, o moreno de trança o infernizou, sempre o lembrando de como havia tratado Quatre. Sinceramente, não precisava da ajuda de ninguém para se sentir péssimo pelo ocorrido e isso só aumentava, ainda mais, a sua culpa. Sentia desesperadamente falta do árabe. Estava com o coração pequeno e apertado dentro do peito, e isso afetava completamente seu rendimento no trabalho, já que não conseguia se concentrar em nada, pois logo se pegava pensando no loiro de grandes olhos aquamarines.

Precisava acertar as coisas com o árabe. Não por causa de sua falta de rendimento no trabalho, mas sim porque se importava com o outro. Queria muito que Quatre lhe perdoasse e voltassem a relação que tinham antes, tê-lo em sua vida de alguma forma, nem que fosse como amigo.

Lembrou-se da pergunta que Quatre lhe fizera algumas semanas atrás:

– _Ter uma noite com Duo não foi melhor do que nenhuma? – Quatre rebateu. – Pra você ter uma noite comigo não foi melhor do que nenhuma?_

Agora saberia exatamente como respondê-la: ter uma noite com Quatre era indefinidamente melhor do que não ter nenhuma, embora seu tormento tenha começado exatamente por causa dessa tal noite. Mas era isso que o mantinha vivo. Sentir todas aquelas coisas por Quatre: raiva, ciúmes, paixão... amor, o fazia se sentir humanamente comum, e isso era muito bom. Não tinha mais o peso da guerra sobre seus ombros, a pressão de ter de se concentrar e lutar sem dar importância a si próprio. Podia agora se dar ao luxo de se preocupar com seu próprio mundinho, suas dúvidas e incertezas. E desejava tanto que Quatre preenchesse seus dias comuns.

Estava ali parado já havia alguns minutos. Sabia que Quatre o receberia, pois antes de ter entrado no prédio passara pelo porteiro e este havia interfonado para o árabe avisando de sua chegada. Com certeza, o loiro estranharia sua demora, afinal, da portaria até seu apartamento não precisava mais que alguns instantes no elevador. Estava parecendo um idiota ali estático, com as mãos trêmulas. Era tão estúpido perceber como parecia um adolescente enfrentando sua primeira paixão. Já era um adulto, um Preventer acostumado a lidar com assuntos sérios que envolviam questão de vida ou morte, mas… parecia uma criança ali parado à porta do árabe.

Havia levantado a mão para tocar a campainha várias vezes, só que sempre desistia no meio do caminho. Aproximou-se mais da porta ao ouvir vozes vindas do apartamento. Imaginara que o loiro estaria sozinho, mas as vozes distintas que escutava, denunciavam seu engano. Ficou por alguns instantes imaginando quem seria. Não poderia ser o americano, pois antes de deixar o prédio do Preventers para ir ao encontro do loiro, vira Duo na sala da Comandante Une. De repente, aquele conhecido sentimento, que tinha por nome ciúmes, invadiu seu coração. Encostou seu ouvido na porta de madeira do apartamento na intenção de identificar quem era o visitante.

– _Vai dar tudo certo, anjo. Está se preocupando à toa. – ouviu a voz rouca e firme, que sabia não pertencer ao loiro._

– _Mas porque ele ta demorando tanto? Será que desistiu? – identificou o árabe falando._

– _Ele não faria isso. Aquele seu plano maluco deu certo, pelo menos para você. – a voz assumira uma conotação triste._

– _Os meus planos nunca dão certo. Desculpa, Tro, eu to aqui tão preocupado comigo que me esqueci de você. Como está indo com aquele maluco do Duo? _

Tro?

Presumiu que só poderia ser a abreviação de Trowa. Afinal, existia uma intimidade entre Quatre e o moreno de olhos verdes. Os dois não estavam mais juntos havia um bom tempo, mas isso não fizera seus ciúmes diminuírem. Apertou mais seu ouvido na porta, tentando captar cada palavra que era dita dentro do apartamento.

– _Não se preocupe comigo agora, as coisas ainda vão dar certo. Só preciso ter paciência._

– _Estou começando a ficar desesperado, Tro. E se o Duo tiver exagerado naquelas conclusões malucas dele? Você sabe que ele tem mania de enxergar só aquilo que quer ver. – a voz de Quatre parecia embargada e cheia de preocupação. – E se..._

– _Calma, anjo. Olha pra mim. Seria impossível alguém não se apaixonar por você. _

O ciúmes e a raiva cresciam dentro de Wufei a cada nova palavra que conseguia ouvir. Não estava gostando nada do rumo que esta estava tomando; haviam começado a falar de sentimentos… E se Trowa tivesse uma recaída e quisesse o seu Quatre de volta?

Seu?

Sua maldita imaginação fértil apareceu dando gargalhadas. Desde quando o loiro virara sua propriedade?Pelo que se recordava, agora eles não eram nem mais amigos, muito menos tinham um relacionamento. Que direito o chinês possuía para chamá-lo de seu? Respirou algumas vezes antes de, finalmente, tocar a campainha. Ter outro ataque de ciúmes não o ajudaria em nada. Viera ao apartamento do loiro para pedir desculpas por seu comportamento rude e quem sabe implorar mentalmente para o árabe voltar para sua vida, pois com palavras jamais admitiria que precisava tanto em sua vida do dono daqueles olhos aquamarines.

Esperou alguns instantes, até que a porta do apartamento se abriu. Seus orbes negros se chocaram com a íris clara dos olhos do loiro; pôde notar que seus olhos tinham um contorno vermelho, talvez pela suposta gripe, mas parecia mais uma reação física de choro. As olheiras que manchavam a pele branca o preocuparam.

Quatre havia chorado?

Ficou sem saber o que dizer. Viu o loiro abrir mais a porta em um convite para que entrasse.

– Entra, Wufei.

Wufei passou pelo loiro, notando a presença do ex-piloto Gundam, Trowa Barton, na sala do apartamento.

– Barton. – Meneou com a cabeça em um cumprimento ao moreno.

– Boa noite, Wufei. – Trowa lhe respondeu com palavras.

Parado no meio da sala, olhou de Trowa para Quatre, tentando encontrar algum vestígio que denunciasse o contexto da conversa que ouvira. A situação começava a se tornar constrangedora já que nenhum dos três tomava a iniciativa de iniciar um dialogo.

– Já esta na minha hora. – Trowa levantou-se do sofá. – Acho que você está em boas mãos agora, Anjo... – insinuou.

Só de ouvir a intimidade com que o europeu chamava o loiro – pelo apelido que tinha durante a época em que namoravam –, seu ciúme ferveu. Se não estavam mais juntos, então, pra que aquela mania de chamar o árabe de anjo?

– Tem certeza de que já quer ir? – Quatre questionou.

– Sim. – Trowa se aproximou do árabe, dando lhe um singelo beijo na testa em sinal de carinho. – Vá com calma...

Wufei ficou observando o carinho e a cumplicidade dos dois e fez força para se controlar. Internamente, o chinês chutou para longe sua fértil imaginação, antes que essa assumisse o controle de suas ações. Repetiu mentalmente que não tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes do loiro.

– Até mais, Chang.

O moreno de franja fez um comprimento com a cabeça e se dirigiu para a porta do apartamento, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

Ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando, soube que, enfim, estavam sozinhos.

– O que o Barton estava fazendo aqui? – era para ser só um pensamento; nem havia notado quando seus lábios se abriram e o som saíra.

Socou-se mil vezes. Aquilo havia soado idiota, possessivo e ciumento demais. Onde diabos estava sua sanidade quando mais precisava dela?

Quatre arregalou os olhos em surpresa, sentando-se no sofá contrário ao que o chinês estava. Assumiu uma postura debochada, pois sabia que o chinês estava com raiva dele. Mas, nem por isso iria deixá-lo ficar insinuando tais coisas.

– Somos só amigos, Wufei. E não estamos transando, se é isso que quer saber.

– Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção. – Wufei se contraiu.

– Assim como não teve a intenção quando me acusou de ser um vadio que dormiu com praticamente todos os ex-pilotos Gundam?

Wufei olhou com remorso para Quatre. No rosto angelical estava estampado um ar de deboche. Não era raiva, mágoa ou qualquer outra expressão que denunciasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos, pois via, novamente, aquele loiro dissimulado assumir o controle.

– Mas você não dormiu com o Yui, dormiu?

– Não, Wufei, eu não trepei com o Heero. – foi categórico.

– Por que você esta falando assim?

Wufei estava confuso; esperava um Quatre magoado e com raiva, não aquele ser dissimulado ali à sua frente.

– Assim como?

– Desse jeito vulgar.

– Ué, você não gosta quando eu imito o Duo? – Quatre se levantou do sofá onde estava para se sentar, de um jeito insinuante, ao lado de Wufei.

– Não. – Wufei tentou se controlar ante os avanços do árabe.

– Pois foi com essa imitação que você trepou duas vezes. – Quatre começou a tocar a coxa do chinês fazendo movimentos circulares.

Wufei respirou fundo. Já havia trancafiado sua imaginação fértil em um lugar bem longe dentro de sua mente para que esta não assumisse o controle. Não viera ali atrás de sexo, não queria ser o amante de final de semana do loiro. Não se contentaria com tão pouco. Estava apaixonado por ele de uma forma que nunca estivera por ninguém. Quando se tornara amante de Duo, as coisas eram diferentes: tê-lo eventualmente lhe satisfazia, mas se o assunto era Quatre...

O árabe continuou o carinho em sua coxa e começou a dar pequenos beijos na curva de seu pescoço. Podia sentir o hálito quente do loiro, teve que inspirar profundamente mais algumas vezes para conseguir controlar seu corpo e não se entregar aquelas carícias. Não queria repetir os mesmos erros que cometera com Duo. Entregar-se agora o satisfaria por hora, mas aquele aperto em seu peito permaneceria. Nunca fora sentimental e não queria agir como tal, mas não era errado querer algo mais do que sexo, não é mesmo?

Levantou-se bruscamente, cortando a ousadia do árabe.

– Eu não vim aqui pra isso. – andou de um lado para o outro, passando nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

– Não? Então veio aqui pra quê? – falou com a voz calma, sentando-se de forma provocante no sofá.

Estava descalço, usava uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa branca de mangas longas com alguns botões na frente que, provocativamente, estavam abertos. Aquelas peças de roupas básicas eram simples, porém, formavam um visual assustadoramente sedutor contrastando com a pele branca do loiro e sua cara de anjo.

– Eu vim aqui pra saber como você esta. Maxwell me disse que havia adoecido. Vim também pra me desculpar pela forma idiota como agi. – Wufei evitara olhar para a forma provocativa do loiro.

– E por que eu deveria te perdoar? – continuou com seu jogo.

– Eu... eu não sei. – Wufei finalmente olhou para Quatre; não sabia como responder aquela questão.

– Me dê um motivo. – pediu debochado.

Wufei, perplexo, fitou o árabe. Aquilo era um jogo? Quatre o estava encurralando com aquelas perguntas. Sabia que não o conhecia tão bem, mas quem era aquele ser debochado que estava ali brincando consigo? Onde estava aquele Quatre doce e tagarela que invadia sua sala e preenchia seus dias? Aquele personagem era muito mais do que uma simples imitação de Duo; parecia ser bem mais perverso e provocativo.

– Onde você quer chegar com isso? – indagou curioso por desvendar aquele jogo.

– Eu preciso de um motivo.

Estava começando a se cansar. Afinal, o que Quatre esperava conseguir com aquilo? Queria expô-lo, fazê-lo confessar seus débeis sentimentos?

Respirou fundo, decidindo dar-lhe o que queria. Afinal, se não tinha nada a perder, por que não?

– Porque eu estava cego de ciúmes por pensar que o Heero havia te tocado e acabei me envolvendo com Duo por, sei lá... vingança, consolo, carência, estupidez... Entenda como quiser. – despejou de forma rápida e atropelada. – Porque eu estou pateticamente apaixonado por você! Isso basta?

Olhou exasperado para Quatre. Por alguns segundos viu uma expressão de surpresa passar pela face do loiro, contudo, essa logo retornou ao deboche.

– Bem... Não saiu da forma como planejei, mas acho que isto basta.

– Você está brincando comigo? – Wufei resolveu quebrar aquele jogo.

– Sim. Desde o começo. – sorriu.

– C-como?

Wufei não estava entendendo uma palavra do que o jovem dizia. Viu-o gargalhar alto, enquanto aquela nuance de deboche se dissipava de seu rosto e a sua costumeira expressão calma e singela retornava.

– Você se lembra que na festa de final de ano dos Preventers eu te disse que meus conselhos nunca davam certos e que eu estava bebendo para criar coragem?

Wufei balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativa.

– Naquele momento, eu não te disse que estava bebendo pra criar coragem e chegar no Heero, você que presumiu isso e eu resolvi seguir em frente com a brincadeira. Assim tudo ficaria menos complicado. – Quatre explicava com um ar divertido.

– Você esta querendo dizer que...

Wufei estava perplexo demais para seguir adiante com seu raciocínio.

– Que eu nunca estive apaixonado pelo Heero. Bem... no começo, quando Trowa e eu terminamos, confesso que me interessei um pouco pelo japa. Acho que eu tinha criado uma obsessão maluca na minha cabeça de querer entender porque todos vocês eram apaixonados pelo Duo e... foi aí que eu comecei a reparar em você, na forma paciente como você sempre o tratava e comecei a te desejar pra mim.

Wufei teve que se sentar no sofá para não dar com as costas no chão. Estava aparvalhado com todas aquelas revelações. Olhou para o árabe e abriu a boca tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas suas palavras não saíram.

– Eu adoro essa sua cara de surpresa. – Quatre gargalhou. – Acho que os resultados daquela noite foram realmente surpreendentes, superaram as minhas expectativas com toda a certeza.

– Desde o começo você queria me seduzir? – Wufei realmente precisava que alguém lhe explicasse tudo aquilo com palavras, desenhos e o que mais pudesse ajudar.

– Quando eu te perguntei se ter uma noite comigo era melhor do que nenhuma, eu estava na verdade confessando que ter uma noite com você era melhor que nenhuma. Eu só queria ter algo em que me agarrar, algo pra me consolar, nem que fosse uma lembrança sua.

– Por quê?

Wufei se remexeu no sofá, ficando de frente para o loiro.

– Porque eu nunca achei que você pudesse se apaixonar por mim da forma como eu me apaixonei por você.

Ficou ali parado, olhando para aqueles olhos grandes do loiro, por um longo tempo tentando absorver tudo que ouvira. Simplesmente não sabia definir aquele sentimento de ansiedade e agonia que surgia em seu peito. Era sufocante e parecia que um bando de borboletas se debatia dentro de seu estômago. Todo aquele tempo em que passara forçando-se para não se apaixonar pelo loiro, parecia desaparecer como uma lembrança longínqua e tudo que conseguia ouvir dentro de sua mente era a voz de Quatre lhe confessando seus sentimentos.

– Depois de tudo, ainda continua sentindo o mesmo por mim? – passou a mão pela pele macia do rosto do árabe colocando algumas mechas de seu cabelo de volta atrás da orelha.

– Sempre...

Tomou a boca do loiro em um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos. Era a primeira vez que beijava alguém com tanta intensidade e desejo. Não prometia o mundo para Quatre, mas o queria por perto para preencher seus dias; queria ter tempo para permitir que aquela paixão se transformasse em amor e finalmente ter uma pessoa com quem pudesse dividir sua vida. Afinal, o próprio árabe uma vez lhe afirmara que ele era esse tipo de homem.

Sentia o gosto adocicado dos lábios do loiro e era como estar em casa. Desta vez estava beijando aquele Quatre por quem se apaixonara: o garoto doce, tagarela, meio atrapalhado e, às vezes, irritante, que invadira sua vida sem pedir permissão. Não havia fingimentos ou imitações naquele beijo. Era a primeira vez que verdadeiramente o beijava.

Pouco se importava se aquela paixão sugira de uma brincadeira, de uma atitude maluca e idiota daquele loiro, afinal, foi por causa dela que começara a olhar para o árabe por uma nova perspectiva e descobrira que o amor que tanto buscara em outra pessoa poderia estar bem ali, parado a sua frente, com grandes olhos aquamarines e uma cara de anjo.

.

**FIM**

.

**

* * *

**

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – **_**AMORES POSSÍVEIS**_

_**

* * *

**_

Você acabou de ler: **New Perspective**

.

**Leia também:**

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Catch My Breath  
(5) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(6) Fragrâncias  
(7) Futile Resistance  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
